A Different Path
by little fish1
Summary: What if Morgan realized that she had never really been given a choice? What if she realized there was another way to live?
1. Unexpected

The sun was sinking outside the window and Morgan realized with a grimace that she had overslept, again. As the conscious world began to unfold, Morgan felt like retching from the impact of memories.  
  
Cal's dead, you've betrayed your father, and Hunter.well Hunter had his own things to deal with, the council, his father.you, Morgan thought sadly.  
  
The phone rang shrilly, echoing through her thoughts. Killan? Why would he be calling me?  
  
"Hello?" Morgan said.  
  
"Hey, little sis! What's new with you?" Killan exclaimed excitedly. Always so enthusiastic, it was almost nauseating.  
  
"Not much. But, uh, is there any reason you suddenly decided to contact me?" Morgan queried.  
  
"What, not in the mood for a family reunion?" a cold mocking voice sounded. Morgan froze, the voice had not come from the phone. She swiveled to find Ciaran, her father, and Killan standing there. Killan as cheerful as always brandishing a cell phone and her father with no discernable emotion.  
  
"Uh, hi," Morgan said ridiculously lowering the phone. "Phone not good enough these days?"  
  
"It just doesn't convey as well as personal contact," Ciaran replied.  
  
"No worries, sis. Dad's not here to finish you off or anything," Killan jested.  
  
"That's good to know," Morgan returned sarcastically. "But what are you here for?"  
  
"I can tell you its not to try and make you kill your boyfriend again," Ciaran said ruefully. "I think we're even. I tried to turn you against your will, and you tried to turn me over to the council. But I have since removed the tracking charm you laid."  
  
"Uh huh, and you are here because - " Morgan let her voice taper off.  
  
"We're on an adventure of sorts," Killan revealed.  
  
"Yes. It has come to my attention that perhaps the reason for your misguided loyalties lies in that your boyfriend is a member of the council," Ciaran stated.  
  
"I still don't see where this is leading," Morgan said exasperatedly.  
  
"You'll see soon enough. Despite everything, I still have hope for you," Ciaran said, with a almost fond expression.  
  
"Hope for what, exactly?" Morgan demanded.  
  
Ciaran shook his head, "You will know soon enough. In the meantime, I ask that you keep your brother here for a bit."  
  
Morgan looked at both suspiciously until Killan interrupted, "I'm not here to spy, sis. I am just hanging out for a bit."  
  
Morgan felt a smile coming to her lips as she observed her brother's antics, "Well I don't have a problem with it, but my parents might."  
  
Killan looked almost offended, "What kind of jail is this?"  
  
"Huh?" Morgan asked.  
  
"I wonder that, too," Ciaran said disdainfully observing the room. "I have heard of the stipulations these keepers demand. Perhaps it would be better if you both came with me, rather. No offspring of mine should be compelled to stifle their magical potential in order to appease curfew and such rules."  
  
"The rules are to protect me," Morgan pointed out. "But I think I should be able to get it arranged. But I want a promise out of you first, Killan."  
  
"What promise?" Killan asked suspiciously.  
  
"Just that you won't pursue any romantic interests within the circle," Morgan supplied.  
  
Killan responded by looking at her with wide-eyed innocence.  
  
"Cut it out, I know how you work," Morgan rolled her eyes.  
  
After a little hesitance, Killan complied to her demands.  
  
"I shall return occasionally," Ciaran announced. "And, Morgan, do not bother to involve the council or your feral lover, I intend no harm."  
  
With that he disappeared, leaving Morgan with her brother.  
  
Killan, looking perfectly at ease, plopped down on her bed and asked eagerly, "So, what should we do?"  
  
"The first thing I have to do is tell Hunter you're here," Morgan said pointedly.  
  
Killan looked slightly startled but nodded, "I guess you should. Are you going to mention Dad?"  
  
Morgan paused, "I don't think I am. Not yet anyway. There isn't much reason to."  
  
Killan looked relieved and let out a sigh, "Good."  
  
Morgan narrowed her eyes, "You know I'm going to get to the bottom of this, just not right now."  
  
Killan waved his hand cheerfully dismissive, "We mean only to give you a choice."  
  
"A choice?" Morgan asked, curious despite herself.  
  
"You've only been shown one path as an option. As if any other path would be a mere digression or mistake. There are other walks of life, we will present you with another," Killan said, uncharacteristically serious.  
  
"I really don't know what to make of you," Morgan said, shaking her head a bit. "I'm going to go contact Hunter. You can do what you like."  
  
"We'll catch up later," Killan said lightheartedly.  
  
"Yep," Morgan said, his mood catching on to her as she turned and got into her beloved Das Boot.  
  
Hunter. Come to the Park. Hunter. I need to talk to you. Once she was sure her silent call was received, she drove off to the meeting place and anxiously paced until he arrived.  
  
A firm arm wrapped around her waist, startling her out of her thoughts. She thought it was strange she had not felt him coming, but her thoughts abandoned her as he began to kiss her neck seductively and a wave of desire overwhelmed her. She leaned into him and moaned as his hands took in the curves of her body. Desperate to see him, to taste him, to feel him she turned in his arms but found the lust she felt too strong to even manage her magesight and gave into her primal thoughts.  
  
It occurred to her that something was different about him as their bodies slowly gravitated toward the ground, an elusive point she could not pinpoint. After that fleeting thought, nothing else occurred to her head as they strove to unclasp their clothes, to give into temptation. As the last clothing that kept their bodies from joining was nearly discarded, the sound of a car engine drew closer, shattering their moment.  
  
Abruptly, all of Morgan's thoughts suddenly returned and she realized what this would look like and who it could be. A neighbor, a churchgoer, a school classmate. Morgan quickly extricated herself from Hunter's arms and struggled to return her clothes. She heard him doing the same thing, then felt him pressing something into her hand that she instinctively closed upon. After her hand had clasped, she heard him move away quickly. As if running. Running? Something was wrong, Hunter never ran.  
  
There was little time for her to contemplate it as she focused on her disheveled appearance. The car had stopped some yards off and she heard approaching footsteps.  
  
"Morgan?" the voice called tentatively.  
  
Morgan froze, shocked and suddenly frightened. That was Hunter's voice. But -  
  
"Morgan?" he called again.  
  
"I'm here," she said, her voice sticking in her throat. Finally she had herself enough together to see clearly in the dark, and what she saw nearly broke her heart. It was Hunter, looking concerned. For her. He had no idea what might have happened if he had not arrived just then, what was happening.  
  
"Hey," Hunter said relieved as she came into sight. "I was.worried about you. I got these - vibes - off you, and I heard my name." he stopped embarrassed.  
  
Morgan understood why. He felt her desire as she nearly gave herself to who she thought was him, and she had likely moaned his name. Now that she knew it was not him, it was time to figure out who it was. And before Hunter figured it out.  
  
Damage control time, Morgan thought to herself. "I was having a dream. A really good dream."  
  
Hunter blushed deeply, "Heh. Why were you sleeping out here?"  
  
Morgan paused to think of an excuse, but decided to try to stick to the truth as much as possible, "I was waiting for you. Did you not get my message then?"  
  
"Message?" Hunter looked startled. "No, I'm sorry. Did you need me?"  
  
More than you can imagine, she thought silently. "I just wanted to tell you that Killan is back. He's going to be staying with me for some time."  
  
Hunter looked less than pleased, but of course that was natural after the circumstances with Sky and Killan. Being the gentlemen he was, he would not mention it of course, "That's good for you, I suppose. You must miss him."  
  
"Yeah, it's nice having a brother. But don't worry about him and Sky, I made him promise not to pursue any of the circle," Morgan assured him.  
  
When Hunter still looked doubtful she scowled, "Whatever his faults, Killan is trustworthy."  
  
"Look, I know you trust him because he's family, but think about what I have - had - for a half brother," Hunter said, matching her scowl.  
  
"Let's not talk about Cal," Morgan said quietly.  
  
Hunter grimaced as he noticed the pain the mere mention of his sibling caused, "I'm sorry Morgan. Do you want to come home with me, Sky and my dad are out. In fact they won't be back for a few days."  
  
Morgan caught the suggestive tone, but decided she couldn't get physical with him again, or rather now.after she thought.after she had almost. "I'm sorry Hunter. I have to get home."  
  
She didn't miss the disappointed look on his face, but couldn't change her mind, "That's all right. There will be other nights."  
  
After he left, Morgan finally remembered the token that had been pressed into her hand. Uncurling her stiff fingers, she gasped as she recognized the necklace. It was Cal's pentacle. 


	2. The Call

I don't know what to do. She gives me all the signals, but won't go through with it. I love her desperately. I want her. I want her too much. When I see her all the blood drains from my head and I am incapable of rational thought. At least Sgath never had her either. The thought kills me to how close he came. If he were not dead, I would kill him. Giomanch  
  
"Is this what you were talking about?!" Morgan screamed at Killan. "Is this the choice you said I would have?!"  
  
Unperturbed, Killan said calmly, "Morgan calm down. Did you see Cal then?"  
  
"See Cal?! How can you say it so rationally?! Did you bring him back from the dead?!" Morgan screamed, unpacified.  
  
"Of course I didn't," Killan said, as if amused. "Dad did."  
  
Morgan choked and sat down quickly, "You mean he's really alive?"  
  
Killan nodded, "He wasn't really dead. He was in an in-between place. If he had been really dead, nobody could have brought him back. It was difficult as it was."  
  
"I don't understand what you mean to gain by this," Morgan said quietly.  
  
"Dad needs Cal," Killan shrugged. "Now let's party!!"  
  
Morgan sighed and shook her head, "You'll never change."  
  
"Admit it," Killan said slyly, "You wouldn't want me to change."  
  
"You're right," Morgan said, laughing, "But don't let it go to your head."  
  
"Too late," Killan said jovially.  
  
"You said Da - Ciaran needs Cal, am I in this plan too," Morgan pretended not to really care about the answer.  
  
"Sis, let's not talk any more about that. You'll know everything you need to know in time," Killan said. "Now I am serious. Let's go party!!"  
  
"It's too late for that. I have to go to school tomorrow," Morgan reminded him.  
  
"Fine," Killan resigned. "Where do I sleep?"  
  
"You can sleep in the guest room," Morgan replied. "This way."  
  
After she had gotten her brother tucked in for the night, she returned to her room and laid down. Unbidden the craving for physical touch and the memories of that evenings encounter returned.  
  
Cal was alive. Cal had come to her. She had almost - no that is where those thoughts have to stop. Now that she had gotten over him, there could be no turning back. But, if he was alive -  
  
No. Hunter. Think about Hunter. It was true that Cal could rock her body and send her into a tizzy in a way no one else could, but Hunter was always there for her. Hunter wasn't evil.  
  
Morgan.  
  
The voice came as it had before. Naturally slipping into her mind as if she had called it.  
  
Am I going to get no sleep tonight? She wondered to herself before replying to the message.  
  
Will you come? The voice asked.  
  
And she responded before she thought, I will.  
  
The park? It suggested.  
  
Closing her eyes she recalled what had already transpired there today, yes. The park.  
  
And the connection was cut as swiftly as it had begun. 


	3. Liaison in the Dark

Morgan arrived at the park all too soon, her mind jumbled with unprocessed thoughts. Thoughts about Cal, Hunter, her family. It was too much.  
  
"Morgan," Cal called from the darkness. "Did you bring anyone along?"  
  
Morgan turned to look at him, "Should I have?"  
  
Cal smirked, "Depends on how you look at it. From my perspective, chaperones would be a bad idea."  
  
"Just what did you have planned?" Morgan asked suspiciously.  
  
Cal looked at her and smiled, "You don't have to be so afraid Morgan. I love you. I won't hurt you."  
  
"Give a girl a break. I have a right to be skittish. I thought you were dead," Morgan said, fighting the tears that tempted to erupt as she thought of his cold, motionless corpse.  
  
"Don't think about that anymore. I am not dead, we can be together," Cal said firmly.  
  
"No, Cal. That hasn't changed. We can't be together. Not that way," Morgan said regretfully.  
  
"Morgan, I would die for you. If that wasn't obvious before, it should be now. You have my utter devotion. You need not question my loyalty, so what is making you hesitate," Cal said desperately.  
  
"Hunter," Morgan said quietly.  
  
"His name has entered the conversation before," Cal said suspiciously.  
  
"Cal, Hunter and I are, well, we're involved," Morgan said hesitantly.  
  
"What?" Cal gaped.  
  
"I know you don't think much of him, but Hunter is a really great guy," Morgan explained.  
  
"So, you're saying that you stepped right over my corpse to fuck my brother," Cal yelled, the fury smoldering in his eyes.  
  
"Cal - it wasn't like that - " Morgan stammered.  
  
"Did you sleep with him?" Cal asked, his anger barely masked in his voice.  
  
"Cal - " "Answer me. Did you sleep with him?"  
  
"No, Cal - "  
  
"That was all I needed to know," Cal said quietly.  
  
And the world went dark. 


	4. Where Am I?

When Morgan awoke, it was not in the park, nor in her house. Looking around cautiously she recognized the bedroom as Cal's.  
  
She realized that she was wearing her same clothes, but could not figure out how she had come to Cal's house.  
  
"It's about time you woke up," Cal said, emerging from a shadow.  
  
"Uh, hey, Cal. How did I get here?" Morgan asked nervously.  
  
"That's simple. I brought you. The house is mine since my mother has passed," Cal said, looking fondly at the room.  
  
"Stop avoiding the question," Morgan snapped.  
  
"I spelled you," Cal shrugged.  
  
"Did you also use a binding spell? I can't feel my magick," Morgan panicked.  
  
"Yes, I did. Don't bother trying to break it. I've learned something since the last spell I cast on you," Cal said calmly.  
  
"Alright. Now why am I here?" Morgan asked coolly.  
  
"Because you have to remember our love," Cal said, his mood abruptly changing from casual to desperate.  
  
"There is no love, Cal," Morgan said again.  
  
"Stop saying that!! You're trying to hurt me!! I don't believe you!!" Cal shrieked angrily.  
  
"You have to believe it, because it is true," Morgan said again, defiantly.  
  
All the sudden his anger was replaced by a menacing smirk, "You obviously don't realize the situation you are in. I intend to take what you have denied me so long."  
  
"Um, not following," Morgan said nervously.  
  
"Oh, but I think you are," Cal said licking his lips, the desire obvious on his face.  
  
"Cal - you wouldn't - " Morgan broke off.  
  
Cal approached the bed where she sat. His bed. Where he obviously intended to sleep that night. With her in it.  
  
As he sat on the bed Morgan drew herself into a ball. "No Cal - " she whimpered, helpless without her magic.  
  
He caressed her face with his hand lovingly, "You misjudged me. I'm not some sort of savage, Morgan. I wouldn't make you sleep with me. I just don't understand why you try to hurt me. I open myself up to you, I leave all of it on the line for you, and yet you crush my hopes at every turn."  
  
"Cal," Morgan said, trying to regain her composure, "I'm in love with Hunter."  
  
Morgan watched as Cal turned white with fury, "Don't mention that name. Never again. Unless you want me to kill him, once and for all, this time."  
  
Morgan froze, "What?"  
  
"Don't bring him into this unless you want me to kill him," Cal repeated with no sign of hesitation.  
  
"You would do that?" Morgan asked, slightly horrified. She knew Cal was capable of terrible things. She knew that he hated Hunter enough already. But she didn't ever really think he would do it. Now she realized just what he could be driven to.  
  
"Happily," Cal replied.  
  
Terrified by the possibility, Morgan changed the subject, "So, how long do you intend to keep me here?"  
  
"Forever," Cal said, and laughed when he saw the look of astonishment on her face. "No. Not forever. Just as long as it takes."  
  
"I don't suppose I'm allowed to see people," Morgan frowned. "I really should call my parents."  
  
"No worries there," Cal chuckled. "They won't know your gone."  
  
Morgan looked at him as if he was crazy and he continued, "Ah, yes, you wouldn't know about that now would you. Killan is there, under glamour. He'll stay until he's not needed."  
  
"You're in league with Killan and Ciaran?" Morgan said, unsurprised. They had, after all, raised him.  
  
"Yes," Cal said shortly. "And they can visit you whenever they like. Maybe I could let Bree come, and perhaps Robbie, too. If you are very, very good."  
  
Morgan rolled her eyes at the suggestive tone and he continued, "And I would have to acquire a promise the seeker would hear nothing about you."  
  
"So will Killan be making out with Hunter?" Morgan asked coolly.  
  
Cal looked angry for a moment, but regained his composure, "No. Sadly, you're breaking up with him. Killan insisted."  
  
"Why?" Morgan asked, contemplating what issues Killan might have with Hunter.  
  
"A promise you made Killan make. Something about romantic interests in the circle," Cal shrugged. "What does it matter."  
  
Morgan felt like crying, but remained cool, "When do I get to go home?"  
  
"Once the child is born," Cal said unperturbedly.  
  
"Whose child?" Morgan asked curiously.  
  
"Ours." 


	5. Come Again?

"WHAT?!" Morgan exclaimed.  
  
Undaunted by her outburst, Cal replied, "You can leave after our child is born."  
  
"Did you cross over into the land of the delusional?" Morgan asked, staring at him. "I'm not pregnant. That would require, you know, which I haven't had, and certainly not with you."  
  
"No, you're not pregnant. Not yet at least." A momentary scowl graced his features, but they lightened as he spoke, "I know this is a lot to digest. Maybe I should have waited for tomorrow."  
  
"Excuse me, but what the hell are you thinking. There are several problems with this issue. A. I am not ready to be a mother. B. There is no way that I am going to have sex with you. C. Well, I can't think of another reason right now, but there are a lot. This is just way too sick," Morgan ranted.  
  
Cal shrugged, "Then I guess you will be staying here forever."  
  
Morgan stared at him blankly.  
  
"Morgan? Are you okay?" Cal looked at her in concern.  
  
No reaction.  
  
"Morgan?" Cal asked again.  
  
Blink.  
  
"Morgan?" Cal shook her shoulders.  
  
Blank stare.  
  
"Morgan?!" Cal shook her more.  
  
Slowly her eyes turned to look at him, strangely emotionless, "My parents are expecting me for dinner at 6:30."  
  
"Killan is there," Cal reminded her.  
  
"I want to go home, Cal," Morgan said softly.  
  
Cal frowned, "You'll get used to it here."  
  
"I don't want to get used to it. I want to go home to my friends, my family, Hu-"  
  
When she hesitated, Cal jumped in, "Hunter? Is that what you were going to say?"  
  
Morgan nodded, "It won't do you any good to yell at me."  
  
"What if I skipped yelling at you, and proceeded to yell at him," Cal said pensively. "Or skipped the yelling altogether. Really, Morgan, you are leaving me no choices. He can't interfere in our destiny again."  
  
Morgan shuddered, "Why do you want a child anyway? Aren't you a little young to be having a mid-life crisis?"  
  
"Think about the lineage our child would have. On your side it would have Ciaran and Maeve and on mine Selene and.well my father isn't as powerful as the rest, but his power is certainly nothing to scoff at. Besides that it would be a pure Woodbane, untainted by the other lines," Cal spoke with an excited glitter.  
  
"Might I point out that, besides your mother, a child of mine and Hunter's would have the same ancestry," Morgan argued.  
  
"Despite my mother? Versus Hunter's? There is no contest in strength. Would you contaminate your child with the blood of a weak, non-Woodbane witch?" Cal twitched at the thought of a child between his half-brother and Morgan.  
  
"Maybe with Belwicket blood and another clan besides my child," Morgan nearly choked on the word, "Would have a chance to escape a dark future."  
  
Cal looked at her disbelievingly, "With Ciaran alive? Do you honestly think he would allow another one of his descendents, his grandchild no less, to be denied their heritage?"  
  
Morgan looked at Cal suspiciously, "Ciaran? Is this my father's plan?!"  
  
Cal looked guilty, "He still has hopes for you. You can still be his daughter. All these years he has been wanting one of his children to develop some type of talent, and now he found he has one." 


	6. Friendly Relief

"I want to talk to him right now," Morgan said, her voice taut with anger. "Him and my darling brother."  
  
Cal stared at her for a second, "Morgan, this is us time."  
  
"There is no us! Get over it," Morgan continued, "Get over it later, call them now."  
  
"Morgan, Killan is at school right now, and Ciaran doesn't just drop everything to answer people," Cal said reasonably.  
  
"Fine. Tell them to be here this evening," Morgan consented. "Until then, don't bother talking to me, because I won't respond."  
  
Cal sighed and walked out of the room, leaving Morgan to herself.  
  
When she was sure Cal was gone, Morgan burst into tears. Cal was alive, but he had kidnapped her. Ciaran didn't want to kill her, but he was trying to manipulate her. And Killan, well she couldn't really hold a grudge against him, he was always someone's tool. On that point, she could relate.  
  
Later that evening, Morgan looked up from the book she was reading when she heard the doorbell ring. Shortly after she heard footsteps on the stairs and muffled voices.  
  
It better be them, I am not talking to anybody else, Morgan thought.  
  
The door opened to reveal Robbie and Bree standing with Cal. On second thought, Morgan amended silently, maybe I will.  
  
"Robbie! Bree! It's so good to see you," Morgan ran and threw her arms around each in turn. Turning to Cal she said coldly, "You can go now."  
  
Ignoring her, Cal walked into the room and settled in, "Is that the thanks I get?"  
  
Morgan glared at him but turned back to Bree and Robbie, "So, what are you guys doing here?"  
  
Robbie spoke first, "Well, at school today you seemed to be acting kind of weird. So we were all concerned, then Hunter talked to us after school. He was acting sort of strange too, but we figured it was because you broke up with him. Then he told us that he had found out that Cal was alive and that we should be on our guard. We thought maybe your behavior was due to the fact that Cal was back, but we didn't want to mention it to you. So we contacted Cal and he told us the whole spiel about you staying here for a while, and that we could visit if we didn't mention anything to Hunter."  
  
"So of course, we agreed," Bree finished.  
  
"I'm glad you did, it is so good to see you. So Hunter knows about Cal? And I broke up with him? Does he think I did it because of Cal?" Morgan asked, she could practically feel Cal glaring behind her.  
  
Bree avoided her eyes, "Of course not."  
  
Morgan sighed, "Tell it to me straight."  
  
Robbie nodded, "Yeah. You.or rather Killan pretty much made it seem that way. I don't think that made Hunter very happy."  
  
Morgan turned to frown at Cal, "Did you tell Killan to do that?"  
  
"Would I do something that immature?" Cal asked innocently. Morgan rolled her eyes and he smiled, "Too true. I would and I did."  
  
Morgan turned back to her friends, "I'm glad of the company. Did he happen to mention anything about my stay here."  
  
"Uh, yeah. He said you were staying here until you had his kid. We thought he was joking," Bree said, attempting a nervous laugh.  
  
Morgan smiled at her, "Yeah, he said the same to me. I guess he came back a little crazy."  
  
Robbie snorted, "Ouch. So I guess you're thinking that's not going to happen."  
  
Bree smiled, "I'm glad to hear it."  
  
They both looked at her and she continued hastily, "Not that I want him. I just was afraid you had forgotten what he's done."  
  
Cal walked to their circle, scowling, "As much fun as it is to sit there being bashed, I have to say if this is all your going to talk about, you should probably leave."  
  
"So this is going to be censored friend time? Do I not get to have any freedom?" Morgan challenged Cal, sticking a finger into his chest and jabbing it with every point.  
  
Cal warded her off, "Look, if I am the most fascinating subject, then there must be nothing to talk about."  
  
Morgan scowled, "Yeah, how could my ex-demon-boyfriend who tried to kill me, died for me, came back to life, is plotting with my evil father and misguided brother, kidnapped me, had a stand in me dump my current guy who is in fact his half-brother, and is now trying to impregnate me be a topic of interest?"  
  
"Right," Cal smirked.  
  
"So, I hadn't heard about the plotting part," Robbie said gregariously, trying to ease the tension. "Ciaran's back then? Is that good or bad?"  
  
"Bad," Morgan said without hesitation.  
  
"No hope for a family reunion then?" Bree said sympathetically.  
  
"He's still trying to manipulate me. This," Morgan indicated Cal, "was his doing."  
  
"I was kinda wondering about that," Robbie admitted. Then a panicked look crossed his face, "Your father can raise the dead?!"  
  
Morgan shook her head, "No he can only raise the not-entirely-but-bordering- Hades-stuck-in-the-middle-dating-his-daughter-tool-to-manipulate-her guys."  
  
Cal smirked, "In other words, I wasn't quite dead."  
  
"Oh," Robbie and Bree said in unison, still a bit confused by Morgan's rant.  
  
"That's what I said," Morgan said defensively as Cal just rolled his eyes.  
  
"Is there anything we can do for you?" Bree asked sweetly.  
  
"I don't suppose you could somehow convince Hunter that this wasn't about Cal? Or soften the break-up? Make something up about an evil force?" Morgan said hopefully.  
  
Robbie and Bree looked to Cal, who said firmly, "No. Hunter hears nothing."  
  
"And I suppose you aren't strong enough to put him back in his grave where he belongs," Morgan mumbled, tossing a hand at Cal.  
  
Robbie and Bree shook their heads regretfully. Bree continued, "Uh, if there's anything else we could do for you.?"  
  
"No, but thanks for trying," Morgan gave them each a hug. "Come back and visit me before I kill myself."  
  
Her three companions shared looks of alarm so she continued, "I'm not that desperate. Yet."  
  
Still looking wary Robbie and Bree finished their goodbyes and left.  
  
"Now wasn't that nice," Cal said.  
  
Morgan just ignored him and walked back to the bed, "Don't bother. I'm not speaking until my wayward family arrives."  
  
Defeated, Cal walked out and locked the door. 


	7. A New Beginning

Morgan left me today. Again. It hurt so much I thought I wouldn't be able to breathe. But of all things to make it worse, it is because of Sgath. I don't know how, but I am going to make him pay. We were so close to making the ultimate commitment and she would have been mine forever. I thought I had time, I should have made love to her while I had the chance. Now I have to watch them be together again. The last time was sickening enough, and that was before I'd been with her. I think my envy will drive me insane. I considered returning to England, but I have to stay here. I have to stop him from having her. Giomanch  
  
For the rest of the evening Cal would wander through occasionally without speaking. He may have tried if not for the frosty glare always awaiting him.  
  
When Cal hadn't returned for awhile, Morgan attempted to move from the place on the bed she had been sitting stoically on for the majority of the day. It was more difficult than she had thought it would be. All her muscles strained with the change in position and when she attempted to stand her leg could not take the weight and she crumpled into an undignified heap on the floor.  
  
Grumbling she regained her composure as her stomach growled forcefully. As she struggled to support herself she heard voices approaching from the hall.  
  
"Is she in there?" the cold, authoritative sound of her father's distinct voice flowed through the door.  
  
The door opened to reveal Ciaran, as she suspected, and Cal. However the third party she had also assumed would be there was missing.  
  
"Where's Killan?" Morgan demanded.  
  
Ciaran waved his hand dismissively, "He mentioned a party, or was it a study group?"  
  
"As me?" Morgan persisted.  
  
"What does it matter? The matter before us is that I have been told I was summoned here," his voice dripped with sarcasm.  
  
"That is hardly the most important matter. The issue that we need to talk about is you using me again. You and my br-, you and Killan show up here with lies about choices when you really are having me kidnapped and impregnated," Morgan shrieked.  
  
"That is an extremely vulgar way of putting it," Ciaran objected. "You should think of it as a retreat to revaluate your choices that shall inevitably end with the birth of a new life."  
  
Morgan gaped, "Could you really be that delusional?"  
  
"He's right, you might as well look at this optimistically," Cal suggested.  
  
Morgan turned on him, "Next time I want your opinion I'll ask, in the meantime go ahead and hold your breath."  
  
"Cold," Cal said dejectedly.  
  
"Come, don't be so cruel to my future son-in-law," Ciaran said with a chuckle.  
  
"What? So now marriage is also a part of this twisted plan? Illegitimate grandchildren don't sit well with you but illegitimate children are okay?" Morgan said sarcastically.  
  
"Well if Cal is going to take over the cult, you should be married," Ciaran said reasonably.  
  
"Don't I get a choice in this?" Morgan said angrily.  
  
"Well, of course. The binding spell will only work if your willing," Cal explained.  
  
"So that's never happening," Morgan said under her breath.  
  
Ciaran rolled his eyes, "You get your stubbornness from Maeve."  
  
"Don't talk about my mother," Morgan said coldly.  
  
"Morgan, whatever you may think, I loved Maeve," Ciaran said quietly. "So much that every breath I took while she was with someone else was excruciating."  
  
"So you stopped her from breathing, that makes so much sense," Morgan said bitterly.  
  
"Sometimes you love something so much you make bad judgement calls," Cal said rationally.  
  
"I suppose you would sympathize, seeing as you tried to burn me to death," Morgan said scathingly. "You two would get along well, wouldn't you?"  
  
"I would never kill you for being with someone else," Cal said softly.  
  
"That's right, you'd kill them and imprison me," Morgan said cynically. "So much better."  
  
"Whatever you saw of Maeve's death, you still don't understand. I gave her a choice. If she had come with me, accepted my love, she would still be alive," Ciaran explained.  
  
"So your point is that subtlety has never been your strong suit?" Morgan snipped.  
  
Ciaran sighed, "Morgan, why won't you let us have a chance?"  
  
"It wouldn't make a difference. Even if we started over there would still be the same ending, your character would show through," Morgan said cruelly.  
  
"Are you so certain?" Ciaran said, suddenly intrigued.  
  
"Positive," Morgan said confidently.  
  
"Well, then I will make you a deal," Ciaran began.  
  
"What kind of deal?" Morgan asked suspiciously.  
  
"You obviously don't want to stay here forever, but even less appealing is nine months of labor," Ciaran stated.  
  
"The nine months isn't the repulsive part," Morgan mumbled eyeing Cal.  
  
"How about this. I cast a small spell and you can go free," Ciaran suggested.  
  
"Alright, there's a catch someplace. What is this 'small' spell?" Morgan asked, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Sort of a first impressions remover," Ciaran explained. "You'll remember everything that Cal and I have done, but it won't have any affect on your view of us. That way you have to give us an unbiased chance."  
  
"And for this I get to go home?" Morgan asked.  
  
Ciaran nodded.  
  
"Are there any mind control aspects?" Morgan asked suspiciously.  
  
"No," Ciaran responded.  
  
"I guess anything is better than this," Morgan sighed in submission. 


	8. The Deal Is Sealed, The Mind Unmade

"I don't feel any different," Morgan said, eyeing the room with suspicion.  
  
"I told you it wouldn't be drastic," Ciaran reassured.  
  
"Now we can truly start over," Cal sighed with relief. "I want you to know I will never hurt you ever again."  
  
Morgan listened with neither love nor repulsion. It didn't resonate with any emotion, it was as if he were a stranger, though she remembered their life together.  
  
"I should probably get going," Morgan said. "I suppose I'll see you around."  
  
"If you insist on cutting this short, we of course will not interfere. But I had hoped on spending some quality time together," Ciaran suggested.  
  
"What did you have in mind?" Morgan asked nonchalantly.  
  
"A little magical session, you have my potential, after all," Ciaran said fondly.  
  
Morgan hesitated, "Well."  
  
Ciaran coaxed, "Every child should know their parents."  
  
She relented, "I don't see why not."  
  
"Excellent," Ciaran said with what could be mistaken as a smile. "Would you like to show me some things you've already learned?"  
  
"Hmm..well Hunter doesn't really let me explore a lot of spells, I mostly improvise. I can scry with most conductors, I like fire best."  
  
"So much like your mother," Ciaran intoned. "Do you remember how to shape- shift?"  
  
Morgan nodded, "I can feel people, their emotions and such, locate them sometimes, send witch messages.except this was all when my powers weren't bound. Could you take that off?"  
  
Cal, who had been standing some distance away silently observing the intereaction, sprang out of his trance, "Yes, of course. Sorry about that."  
  
Cal moved his hands in an intricate pattern whispering shadowy words and suddenly Morgan felt her powers as they swarmed her body once more.  
  
"Mmmm, it feels so good," Morgan murmured.  
  
Sending out her 'feelers', she sensed a carefully guarded Ciaran and an unabashedly lustful Cal. Probing a bit further into Ciaran she felt him acknowledge her and let down his wall. Behind it she was swamped with fatherly pride and devotion.  
  
"Interesting," Morgan said as she retracted. In the recesses of her mind emotions began to attach themselves to her perception of her ex-boyfriend and father. Ciaran became a father, loving and devoted, to whom she owed her loyalty. Cal became a guy of similar interests who was already devoted to her, though romantic thoughts were far from coming. At this point a friendship was possible, he seemed like a nice guy from what she could tell. 


	9. Adjustments

"Well, we might as well begin with something interesting to get this started of correctly," Ciaran stated. "Beginners spells would be pointless at this point. I must say, your education will be the most unconventional I've yet to hear of."  
  
Morgan looked at him with interest, "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"Weather spells," Ciaran told her.  
  
Cal nearly choked, "Weather spells? Are you sure she is up to that?  
  
Ciaran glared at Cal, "It is rather presumptuous of you to think you know better my daughters abilities than I do."  
  
"Well, of course," Cal replied. "But I was the one who was teaching her before."  
  
"I know her potential, as I have also given her a lesson or two. Also I have far more experience than a boy of your age does," Ciaran said patronizingly.  
  
Cal glared in response.  
  
"Now that that is dealt with, we'll trying merely reversing the outside conditions first," Ciaran flicked his hand and the wall on the far side of the room became as transparent as a window.  
  
"You better be able to reverse that," Cal mumbled under his breath.  
  
"So, what do I do?" Morgan asked looking to Ciaran for guidance.  
  
In answer Ciaran flicked his hands in a circular patter, reminiscent of a whirlpool. Outside Morgan saw clouds appear in the dusk sky, darkening ominously. The pressure of the air mounted until a rapid lightning bolt began a raging storm.  
  
"Oooh," Morgan toned in awe, "Let me try!"  
  
She swirled her hands just as he had. Pausing, she realized nothing had happened.  
  
"The sky is already storming. To reverse the pattern, swirl your hands in the opposite direction," her father instructed.  
  
Doing as he said, the clouds immediately dispersed and the sky was clear. "That was such a rush," Morgan breathed.  
  
"That was awesome," Cal said in awe. "It took me years...I guess I should expect this by now."  
  
"Is there a practical application to this?" Morgan asked, curiously.  
  
"Other than getting out of the family picnic?" Cal asked sarcastically, silenced once again by a glare from Ciaran.  
  
"Weather can affect many plans, it is best to be able to control one's environment," Ciaran instructed.  
  
"Well, I'm beat. All that magic takes a lot out of you. I think I'll head home," Morgan said calmly.  
  
"Okay," Ciaran said, slightly disappointed.  
  
"It's not that I don't want to hang out with you and catch up, I really am tired. Do you mind?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Of course not, there's plenty of time to 'hang' later," Ciaran replied, a slight tone of humor in his voice.  
  
"I'll tell Killan he can return home," Cal said.  
  
"Home-home or home?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Why does it matter?" Ciaran asked curiously.  
  
"Well, I'd like him to 'hang' too," Morgan said, emphasizing the teenage slang.  
  
"Then, I suppose we could go with the original plan and have him reside with you?" Ciaran suggested.  
  
"That'd be fun," Morgan said, imagining a sleepover with toenail painting and gossip.  
  
Turning toward the door she stopped, "All right what spell did you put on me?"  
  
"Hmm..what are you talking about? You agreed to have it put on you," Ciaran reminded her.  
  
"Not that one, the other one. I can feel it," Morgan said pensively. "Cal, what is it?"  
  
"Well, you can't blame me for being protective!" Cal said innocently. "It's just a protection spell."  
  
"Protection from what?" Morgan asked, slightly suspicious.  
  
"All right, it's a Hunter repellent spell. I don't want him getting his claws into you again," Cal said sweetly.  
  
"I'm too tired to be angry, just take it off," Morgan said listlessly.  
  
"All right," Cal agreed and removed the spell.  
  
Morgan left after the spell was removed and headed directly for her house. Upon arrival she saw a figure lurking in the darkness. Before her eyes could discern his identity her senses whispered Hunter. 


	10. Love Lost

Strangely no reaction came from his presence. Hmm, so the spell must have worked on him too. Figures.  
  
When he saw he approaching, Hunter closed off his emotions but not before Morgan was swamped with feelings of lust, betrayal and pain. This is going to be fun, I can tell already.  
  
"Where were you?" Hunter asked neutrally.  
  
Seeing no reason to lie, "With Cal."  
  
Hunter's expression darkened, "So you have gone back to him? Was I some kind of stand in?"  
  
"No, Hunter. I'm not with you, but I'm not with Cal either," Morgan said.  
  
"There's something different about you. It's like you don't even know me," Hunter said quietly.  
  
"That could be the spell," Morgan replied.  
  
"What spell?" Hunter asked suspiciously.  
  
"It's just so I look at Cal separate from his past deeds. I guess it kind of extended to you too," Morgan explained.  
  
"What?!" Hunter looked shocked. "How could you let him do that?"  
  
Morgan shrugged. To go further into this issue would reveal Ciaran's involvement. Filial loyalty prevented her from giving him up, especially to a seeker.  
  
"Morgan, I love you. You have to remember me," Hunter pleaded.  
  
"I remember you fine, I just feel nothing," Morgan explained.  
  
"Why didn't you explain this to me when you broke up with me. That hurt, I mean, how many times are we going to go through that?" Hunter asked, sadly.  
  
"Because that wasn't me. Killan was filling in for me, but I had made him promise not to pursue romantic interests so he did what I asked. I told you he was trustworthy," Morgan replied.  
  
"What does Killan have to do with all this?" Hunter asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"You know him, he just gets caught up in everyone else's plans. He did do as I asked," Morgan said flippantly. It seemed that her emotional detachment gave her the distance she needed to lie successfully.  
  
After watching her closely for a moment, he seemed to disregard his doubts, "So, where does this leave us?"  
  
"Well, since we're already broken up I think we're in an okay situation," Morgan shrugged.  
  
"You can't mean that!" Hunter said angrily.  
  
"Well, as I recall our relationship has never been that smooth. I think you should find some English witch who has more in common with you," Morgan said neutrally.  
  
"But I'm in love with you!" Hunter protested.  
  
"It passes," Morgan said nonchalantly.  
  
"You can't be serious! And when I'm off with this English witch, who do you see yourself with? Cal? Or would you prefer to continue your façade of being normal and date a highschooler?" Hunter responded bitterly.  
  
"It's just not going to work," Morgan replied. "Maybe Cal and I will work out. We seem really compatible, but it's not like that with us. I remember thinking once it was like sparks and gunpowder. We just don't mix and it was foolish to have tried."  
  
"You don't have a choice who you fall in love with," Hunter retorted.  
  
"Well, it seems like I do," Morgan said quietly. "So stop coming around."  
  
Hunter looked like she had slapped him but quickly recovered his neutral expression, "Feelings aside, you need to be trained."  
  
"There are other people capable of that," Morgan replied.  
  
"You know what, this is a good idea. I need to be returning to England. Maybe an English witch is what I need," Hunter said.  
  
"Okay," Morgan replied. "Have fun."  
  
She turned to go into the house and barely caught Hunter's final remark, no louder than a whisper, "I'm not giving up." 


	11. Return to Normalcy

The next day at school, Morgan was relieved to find that the spell had not extended to anyone else. She last through the tedium of high school education, glad to be free at the end of the day.  
  
After school, Morgan approached Robbie and Bree. "Hey guys."  
  
Robbie disregarded her presence entirely while Bree nodded curtly. Stung, Morgan probed them for feelings of anger when she finally realized they didn't know of the events that transpired the evening before and believed her to be Killan.  
  
"Guys, it's me. As in the actual Morgan," she told them quietly. Their attention immediately focused on her, as if trying to discern if it really was her.  
  
Bree was apparently satisfied with her scan, as she look relieved when she breathed out, "But how? I thought he was going to keep you there until...unless..." Bree's eyes skirted to Morgan's stomach as if trying to see any light bulge.  
  
"No no no," Morgan assured her. "I am not pregnant. They let me go after a small spell or whatever. I'd still appreciate you not mentioning any of this to Hunter, things are really complicated."  
  
"A slight spell?" Robbie asked suspiciously. "What exactly was this spell you let them put on you?"  
  
"Some sort of impression-remover. It only affects my perception of Ciaran and Cal, and Hunter I guess," Morgan explained.  
  
Robbie still looked doubtful so she reassured him, "It's better than being locked up. Besides, I may have judged them too rashly."  
  
Robbie and Bree exchanged a worried look, looking away Bree said, "Well, I'm glad your out of there. I had hoped you would avoid them, but it doesn't sound like you will."  
  
"It'll be hard when Cal comes back to school," Morgan reminded her.  
  
"Back to school?! How can he explain being alive?" Robbie asked incredulously.  
  
"He won't have to. As far as everyone else knows, he's not dead. They just remember his disappearance, which will probably be easy for him to charismatically dismiss their worries," Morgan explained.  
  
"Charismatically?" Robbie repeated slowly with another exchanged glance of worry at Bree.  
  
"Let's talk about something else," Morgan said, swiftly changing the subject before Robbie could say whatever it was he was thinking.  
  
"Hmm, well, Robbie and I haven't broken up or cheated on each other in the last twenty-four hours," Bree said lightly, trying to conceal her constant apprehension of her relationship with Robbie.  
  
"Hey, I never cheated on you," Robbie said defensively.  
  
"Yeah, and all those girls were 'just friends'," Bree snorted.  
  
"You mean those girls I was dancing with forever ago? I wouldn't even call them friends, more like acquaintances I'll never likely see again. With Matt you actually did something!" Robbie said, glaring.  
  
Morgan sighed, Robbie and Bree's romance had never been smooth sailing, but she was anxious over the constant bickering. It usually led to Bree closing herself off and doing something stupid to make Robbie close himself off. Maybe she should have just let them coo over her problems, and yet, this talk had been a long time coming.  
  
"It didn't mean anything though. For all I know, you're in love with one of those girls," Bree replied.  
  
"I'm not the type of guy to be in love with more than one girl at a time," Robbie said. The statement reassured Bree so much that the icicles dripping from her eyes started to melt, that is until Robbie continued, "Believe me, you're enough."  
  
Bree slapped him and walked away, presumably to go through the vicious cycle of playing with Robbie's head. Morgan was frankly surprised it had taken so long.  
  
To follow or not to follow, Morgan mused to herself as she watched Bree gracefully storm away. I'd best follow. 


	12. The Beautiful and the Angry

"Bree! Bree, wait up!" Morgan called as she hurried after her angry friend. Bree stopped suddenly and turned to face her as if everything were okay, "Yes?"  
  
"Don't do it," Morgan replied.  
  
"Don't do what?" Bree asked, a small frown appearing in her face.  
  
"Whatever you are planning. You're only going to hurt yourself," Morgan predicted kindly.  
  
Bree sighed softly and smiled, "Yeah, you're right. I just don't know what else to do." She paused and Morgan was about to reply when she cut her off, "I know what you're going to say. Talk to him. It's just not as easy as it seems."  
  
"I know," Morgan smiled sympathetically. "But it is necessary. So how about we skip the bitter festivities and go right to the reconciliation."  
  
"Brilliant. What would I do without you?" Bree asked.  
  
"Dump every guy you date," Morgan replied, with wide innocent eyes.  
  
"I wasn't actually asking," Bree said, glaring teasingly.  
  
"So, I'm going to go home and you are going to..." Morgan said leadingly.  
  
"Talk to Robbie," Bree replied.  
  
"And you're not going to stop to..." Morgan started again.  
  
"Try and conceive or carry out any plans of revenge," Bree rolled her eyes.  
  
"And..." Morgan said.  
  
"I'm not going to run off before we've worked things out," Bree said boredly.  
  
Morgan laughed, "Good deal. You have fun now." 


	13. Meet the Parents

As she had told Bree, Morgan headed home right after their conversation. Thoughts of Ciaran, Hunter, Killan and Cal came unbidden as she traveled the sparsely populated streets on her drive home. Killan hadn't been at her house the night before, though Ciaran had said he would continue to stay there. Morgan figured Killan had gone home with someone, hopefully not anyone she knew, so she decided not to worry for another night.  
  
She thought about Cal, and she remembered her memories of distrust, but couldn't figure out why. True, he had bound her powers twice, but she couldn't blame him. Also true, he tried to burn her. But he did have the best intention at heart. Then he had saved her life from his own mother ever after she refused to help him fight her. Now he had come back and only wanted another chance. Who was she to deny him?  
  
Hunter was another story. Yes, he was undeniably on the 'good' side. Yes, he was teaching her about Wicca. But he also tried to control her powers while Ciaran and Cal encouraged her to explore them. Every time she tried something new, it was like she had done something wrong in Hunter's eyes. Not to mention the fact that he showed possessive issues when he had come to her house. He actually tried to tell her what she was thinking.  
  
And Ciaran, Ciaran was fatherly. Unlike her adoptive father, Ciaran was open to her Wiccan side and wanted to nurture the part of her that she felt was just as important as any other aspect of herself. Where Sean Rowlands wanted to subdue her, Ciaran was willing to guide her. There was a deep connection she felt to him that she couldn't find with her stand-in father, though it hurt her to think it. There was also the added bonus that Ciaran was a terribly powerful with who she could learn all that she needed from to defend herself and to appreciate their craft. Maybe he was a little shady, but wasn't everyone, really?  
  
When she got home, she found Killan on the couch being carefully guarded by her parents. Despite the suspicion as they viewed him, Killan seemed quite at home and relaxed.  
  
"Hey, what's going on?" Morgan asked as she walked into the room.  
  
Her parents looked to her quickly and her mother said, "This boy says that he is here to see you. What happened to Hunter?"  
  
"Well, uh, Hunter and I broke up, but Killan and me aren't like that," Morgan said as she tried to remember if she had ever mentioned the family she found she had. Killan laughed, "I should hope not."  
  
Looking confused at Killan's remark, her father asked, "I'm sorry, did I miss something?"  
  
"Uh, Mom, Dad, this is Killan, my brother," Morgan said haltingly.  
  
By the looks on their faces and the crash from the kitchen where she assumed Mary K was listening, Morgan figured that she had not found a point to mention her brother to them. 


	14. Family Ties

"Uh, Mom, Dad, this is Killan, my brother," Morgan said haltingly.  
  
By the looks on their faces and the crash from the kitchen where she assumed Mary K was listening, Morgan figured that she had not found a point to mention her brother to them.  
  
Her mother's face had gone pale, "Your – your – your – "  
  
"Brother?!" Mary K shrieked as she walked into the room.  
  
"Killan. Nice to meet you. Heard plenty about you," Killan said, shaking hands with the stunned members of my family.  
  
"I wish we could say the same," Mary K said, glaring at Morgan.  
  
"Ah, yes. Well, I never did find time to mention them to you, I suppose," Morgan said quietly.  
  
"Them? There are more?!" Mary K shouted to Killan's amusement.  
  
"Yes. In fact, besides me there's another brother, a sister, and a father. If she likes she can also share my mum, but I doubt she would want her," Killan said lightly.  
  
"A sister?" Mary K asked, looking down at the floor. "A real sister?"  
  
"A father?" Sean gulped. "But I thought your father died in that barn?"  
  
"No. Angus, the man who died with my mother, was not actually my father. I ran across Ciaran, my real father, in New York." Morgan decided to omit the insignificant detail that her father had been trying to kill her when they had realized their connection. She also decided to forget to mention the part where they shape shifted and he almost convinced her to eat Hunter. "As for my sister, it is unlikely that we'll ever meet. I get the impression that my other siblings didn't really deal with their father's indiscretions as well as Killan did."  
  
Mark K looked relieved.  
  
"Wow, that's wonderful honey," her mother said, with a fake smile that seemed to pain her.  
  
"Look. This isn't going to change anything. You're still my family. However, I would like it if Killan could stay here for awhile, he's visiting from across an ocean, and it'd be really neat," Morgan asked pleadingly.  
  
"I don't see why not. He can stay in the guest room. Seeing as your family, I don't think the no boys upstairs rule really applies here," her mother stated.  
  
"Thanks Mom. I'll get him settled in , if that's all right," Morgan said, leading Killan up the stairs, though she knew very well he'd already been there a couple of days. She may know, but her parents didn't, and wouldn't. 


	15. Sibling Talk

Killan flopped onto the bed as soon as they reached Morgan's room. "What shall we do?"  
  
"I don't think we should really do anything," Morgan said regretfully. She would have enjoyed nothing more than one of Killan's diversions right then, but she knew her parents were already stressed about the situation, and finding their daughter missing would not improve their disposition.  
  
"That's what you said last time," Killan whined petulantly, with a flash of amusement in his eyes.  
  
Morgan responded like a stern parent, "They'll be no hob-knobbing and you will eat your vegetables."  
  
Killan and her burst into laughter, belatedly remembering that such an outbreak may alarm her parents. As if summoned by her thoughts, her parents burst into the room, anxious looks relxaxing as they saw no panic in Morgan or Killan.  
  
"Are you all right?" her mother asked sternly.  
  
"Sorry mom, we got a bit carried away," Morgan said, glancing at Killan to make sure he wouldn't say anything to revive their panic.  
  
"That's alright, Morgan. Just try to be a bit quieter and remember you still have homework to do," her father said patiently, drawing his wife out of the room.  
  
"Speaking of school," Killan remarked, "You may want to be prepared for your test grade in history."  
  
"That bad?" Morgan winced, knowing her parents would freak out and possibly renew their Catholic School arguments.  
  
Killan look surprised, "No. You ought to have a hundred percent, if the spell went alright."  
  
Morgan swallowed, "Spell?"  
  
"Well, I couldn't very well have taken it on my own knowledge, could I?" Killan still looked stunned she hadn't thought of it. "It's difficult to cheat on magical assessments, but no one really cares if you use it on that worthless stuff they make you learn in their schools."  
  
Morgan just looked at him and he smiled, "You poor sheltered child. You have so much to learn."  
  
Morgan smiled, as a thought occurred to her, "Well, we have time and it seems that I could very well learn all this from you."  
  
Killan nodded enthusiastically, "In this field, I'm most likely unsurpassed. You certainly wouldn't have learned it from any of your other tutors. " Killan looked pensive for a moment, and then laughed, "Then again, maybe I shouldn't be your teacher."  
  
Morgan looked at him oddly, "Why not?"  
  
He smiled, "You seem to have a habit of becoming involved with your teachers."  
  
Morgan swatted at him, then laughed, "Yeah, that does seem to be true. But I like to think of it as them not being able to resist me."  
  
Killan smiled and started to show her the process of some of his favorite spells. 


	16. Thoughts Before Sleeping

After a study session with Killan, Morgan decided it was time to sleep. Bidding her goodnight, Killan had felt it necessary to restate that he would under no circumstances date her. Her farewell to him was summed up in a ball of witch fire.  
  
Normally she would have been a bit more hesitant to use her powers in such a way, but spending time with her family had made her realize that there was nothing wrong with enjoying your gifts. The spells Killan had taught her were harmless really, and not specifically outlawed by the Council. Not that the Council really mattered to Morgan, ever since her introduction, negative images were attached to its legacy.  
  
In a moment of panic, Morgan realized that her thoughts were not at all like her. She really was a good person. Her fear soothed as she realized that she could have both her family and be a good person. What her father did wasn't evil, per se, most of the time. She was certain she could talk to him about his violent elimination of other witches and covens, then everything would be all right. Hey, she might even join her father's cover then. Amyrath had always appealed to her as a place she could be herself. If not for the spontaneous genocide attempts by the coven, it would be perfect.  
  
With thoughts resolved, to pursue a relationship with her blood and maintain her integrity, and possibly see where things would go with Cal, Morgan fell asleep. 


	17. Ties That Bind

I haven't decided what to do about Morgan yet. I tried to talk to her, but she doesn't even care about me anymore. It was so hard for us to get together in the first place, I threatened her, she tried to kill me, I don't think I could live through it again. There's something she's not telling me, like how Cal came to be alive again. I considered that she herself had cast the spell, but I know to trust her more than that – or rather, I did. Now I don't know what to think. What I do know, is that I saw Cal again today. Whatever rage I held for him before, is greatly surpassed now. I thought I would never have to see his smirk again, but now he knows that he is closer to something that I want. My hand literally itched to lodge my athame into his neck. The Council would understand, or maybe not, but at this point, I don't care.  
Giomanch  
  
In the middle of the night, Morgan woke feeling alone and miserable. Her discomfort was such that she decided to seek out respite. Creeping into the guest room, Morgan saw Killan's still form. Never knowing what possessed her, she tapped his shoulder lightly. His eyes opened slowly, revealing no trace of the sleep he had been so quietly subdued by only moments before.  
  
"What did I tell you, Morgan? I won't consider it," Killan said smiling. Then his face grew a bit more serious, "Bad dreams, little sister?"  
  
"Of a sort," Morgan said shyly. She'd never done anything like this before, and she reconsidered doing it now.  
  
Killan nodded understandingly and scooted over, pulling up the sheets so she could lie down next to him. Morgan sat down and was immediately reassured by Killan's embrace.  
  
He smiled at her, "Well isn't this nice? It always used to be the other way around for me. I was the little sibling seeking out the familial connection. Don't feel bad, you've never experienced it before. See, there's a bond only blood can sustain. It's almost like a tie here," he indicated his chest, "that extends to your kin. When you're in proximity to others within your family, there is a strong urge to connect with them. It's strongest when you're not aware, like when your sleeping. Don't worry, you'll grow accustomed to it. Until then, there's always a place for you in my bed, little sis."  
  
With that, he held his arm around Morgan and cuddled with her like a teddy bear. It was unusual, Morgan noted, but not uncomfortable. In fact, she'd never felt so reassured and happy as she did, lulling to sleep in the embrace of her brother. 


	18. The Morning After

In the morning, Morgan felt very refreshed. It was the first time since she was very small that she had had the intimacy of sleeping with another person. She looked over to see Killan gone, and decided it was time to get up. The soft murmur of voices downstairs, so much more awake then she, called to her. She trudged down the stairs to find her mother and father, awake as always in the morning, surveying the catastrophic mess in the kitchen. Just then Killan walked into the kitchen, indicating with a sweep of his arm that they were to go into the next room.  
  
Confused, Morgan followed his gesture into the living room, flanked by her parents. A collective gasp transpired as they took in the lovely breakfast laid out with Killan beeming proudly.  
  
"Sorry about the mess, I don't do well in the mornings. Grumpiness runs in the family and what not, but I wanted to thank you for your hospitality. I'll clean it up later," he smiled and invited them to sit.  
  
"Should I go get Mary K?" Morgan asked, surprised her sister had not beaten her downstairs.  
  
"I believe Mary K has already left this morning," Killan said, sandwiching scrambled eggs and bacon between two pieces of buttered toast.  
  
Morgan nodded, unsurprised. Mary K would talk out her concerns about Morgan's newly discovered family with one of her friends. It used to be her that she would confide in, but these days she was commonly the issue discussed.  
  
"I would have expected a more cultural dish, Killan," Morgan's mother commented, piling her own plate with the breakfast foods.  
  
"Well, I've been here before and discovered how delish some American dishes are. Also, I planned on something you would eat. Morgan should eat something besides Pop Tarts and Diet Coke in the morning," Killan said, grinning mischievously.  
  
Morgan glanced at him in surprise, but decided not to ask how he knew in front of her parents. It had probably come up at the breakfast Killan had been her, and her parents were probably assuming Killan had seen her atrocious diet.  
  
"So what are you up to today?" Sean asked.  
  
"Well, after school, Killan and I will probably catch up with Bree and Robbie," Morgan said uncertainly. Tonight there would be a circle, but she wasn't sure she was going to go. Hunter would be there, so she couldn't rightly take Killan, and she really wanted to catch up with Ciaran and Cal. There might not be a lot of opportunities to get to know her father.  
  
"Killan, what will you be doing while Morgan's in school?" Morgan's mom inquired.  
  
"Morgan's not going to school," Killan said steadily. Morgan looked at him in shock as she detected his magic flowing in the air.  
  
"What are you doing?" Morgan hissed.  
  
Before he could reply, her mother looked at her, concerned, "Get back to bed, honey. I'll call the school and tell them you won't be in today."  
  
Protesting, Morgan was marched up to her room and tucked in by her parents with Killan observing from the side. When her parents left the house headed for work, Morgan hopped out of the bed, angrily advancing on Killan. She poked him in the chest as he looked at her with amusement, "You used MAGIC on my PARENTS?!" 


	19. The Depth of the Pool

"Yeah, and?" Killan asked boredly.  
  
"You can't do that!" Morgan shrieked.  
  
"Why not? I thought you were cooler than this, little sis," Killan responded.  
  
Morgan calmed down a bit, "It just seems so wrong."  
  
"It's not. It won't affect them, and now we have all the time in the world," Killan said excitedly.  
  
"It still doesn't seem right," Morgan said quietly.  
  
"Stop worrying. You didn't do anything to them, I did. And I already told you it won't last or anything. So, do you want to call dad up? Or do you want me all to yourself?" Killan asked, raising his eyebrow mock- seductively.  
  
"Oh, stop that! People might start to think our family is incestuous," Morgan said, swatting at him with her hand. "I think that we should ring da- Ciaran up."  
  
Killan looked at her, "You can call him dad you know."  
  
"It still seems like a betrayal of my real father," Morgan admitted.  
  
"He is your real father. See I think that he probably thinks the same thing, except vice versa. He cares about you, and it probably hurts him when you don't accept him," Killan laughed. "But enough of family dynamics, shall I call or will you?"  
  
"I'll do it," Morgan said, smiling playfully, "that way we'll know that it'll actually get there."  
  
Killan's jaw dropped, "I think you just mocked me! I'm so proud!"  
  
Morgan rolled her eyes, silently reaching for Ciaran, Would you like to 'hang' now?  
  
Anytime, daughter, his voice swiftly returned like an echo.  
  
Where? She queried.  
  
Power sink? He returned.  
  
She remembered her earlier hesitance to meet him at a place of magical amplification, but the memory of her terror was just that. A memory. Sure. We'll be there soon.  
  
"So?" Killan looked at her expectantly.  
  
It occurred to Morgan that Killan may have more emotions that he had portrayed. How did he feel about the father who wouldn't normally have glanced at him?  
  
"Killan, are you okay with all this?" Morgan asked, concerned.  
  
"Morgan, to tell the truth, this is an awesome arrangement for me. Dad hasn't been around much, and now that I'm involved with all this, he's really getting to know me. I couldn't be more thankful that my dad cheated on my mom, because now I have a sister who isn't the spawn of Satan – or rather resists her nature at least – and in a way, my father," Killan replied.  
  
He's deeper than I thought, Morgan thought to herself. Well, that wasn't hard as she thought her feet wouldn't even get wet if she stepped in water the depth of his thought process.  
  
"Why are you sharing this with me?" Morgan asked shyly.  
  
Killan smiled, though it seemed more painful than amused, "You're the first person that I can be myself with. Everyone else wants me to be a clown, so that's what I am." He paused, "Not to say that part of me isn't. In fact, a lot of me is. But I am still human, whatever people may think."  
  
"And all of us have our moments where we need human compassion," Morgan said, reflecting on her own moment of weakness the night before.  
  
Killan smiled, more like his usual self, "Shall we go then?"  
  
"To the power sink," Morgan laughed, holding out her arm.  
  
Killan grabbed it and matched it with his own, "To the power sink." 


	20. Internal Conflict

Ciaran was waiting when they arrived, gracefully draped over a cement slab, "I was wondering when you would arrive."  
  
"Hey, Da," Killan said.  
  
"Father," Morgan said, observing a wince of pain, or some like emotion, cross Ciaran's face. That was when she recalled the circumstances of the last time she had used that title – to lull him into her deception and ultimately betray him. What had she been thinking? She half recalled a biblical story her parents had drilled into her head when she was yet under the deception of her belonging to the Church.  
  
Would you betray him with a kiss? She had done much the like, for the 'good' side. It didn't feel any better, or even as good, as the side her father led.  
  
The Princess of Darkness suddenly looked much more appealing.  
  
Not only would she have her father's pride, love, and protection, she would not be lonely. There would be Killan and Cal. The Princes of Darkness. One her brother, one her proposed mate. And why not? It was her father's wish and, possibly, her desire. A picture of Hunter flashed in her mind, but she mentally shoved it with all her will.  
  
What right did he have to intrude on her personal epiphany?  
  
Satisfied with her internal dispute, she became aware of Ciaran's calculating gaze. Staring back, resolved, she watched his expression change to a grin. 


	21. Heart to Heart

"Shouldn't you be at school, young lady?" Ciaran strove to pull of parental disappointment before he began laughing heartily. "I suppose this is your doing, son?"  
  
Killan shrugged happily, "What can I say?"  
  
"School starts to seem pointless with all that occurs in my life," Morgan replied. "And we have things to discuss."  
  
"Like what?" Ciaran inquired, trying to mask his suspicion.  
  
Morgan replied, flippantly, "The Seeker, your coven, our relationship, and my education."  
  
"Hmm," Ciaran looked pensive. "Your education? Does that mean that your lover is no longer instructing you?"  
  
"Hunter isn't my lover, and never was, nor is he my teacher any longer," Morgan replied. "Though, I expect you would know this already. You did craft the spell."  
  
"Yes, I did," Ciaran replied, transparently relieved.  
  
Killan, however, frowned, "What's this about Hunter?"  
  
"Hmm?" Morgan asked, and then replied, "Oh, yes. Hunter has also been affected by the spell, so I continued the state of our relationship as you left it."  
  
Killan shivered, "Harsh."  
  
"Well, it wouldn't work now anyway, so it's best not to dwell. We aren't looking for the same things in life," she replied, shrugging.  
  
"What are you looking for?" Ciaran asked, quietly.  
  
"A place to belong," Morgan replied confidently.  
  
"That is something we can offer, I think," Cal said, emerging from the nearby shadows, undetected by Morgan. 


	22. Circle of Darkness

"What are you doing here?" Morgan asked curiously.  
  
"I asked him to come," Ciaran replied, drawing her attention away from Cal.  
  
"Any particular reason?" Morgan asked.  
  
"I thought we might have a circle," Ciaran replied.  
  
Thinking about the circle that she would most likely forgo that very evening, Morgan nodded, "That sounds like a good idea."  
  
Ciaran pulled out a stored box complete with the necessary establishing ingredients for a circle. Purifying their area, he beckoned them to join hands. Morgan found herself between Ciaran and Cal, across from a silent Killan. As they sent out their energies, Morgan felt the reassuring presence of Cal, his energy familiar to her from earlier experiences, and the energy of her family so like her own. Instant connection was achieved and she found herself asking, "Do you send your energy toward a purpose?"  
  
Ciaran nodded, "What would you like to use yours for?"  
  
"The strength to make decisions," Morgan replied.  
  
"The patience to wait for what I want," Cal's words sounded eerily familiar like those of Robbie's when he had been pursuing Bree.  
  
"The ability to trust," Killan said quietly.  
  
"The fortitude for the tasks ahead," Ciaran added firmly.  
  
Morgan felt the energy swarming into every cell of her body. It was invigorating and unreal. They slowly lowered their arms and the floating forces began to drift into the ground but their own reserves of the power did not dwindle. Figuring that she would have to release the energy, she began to ground herself, but a tentative hand stopped her. She looked up to see Ciaran shaking his magically ringed head slowly.  
  
Confused, Morgan asked, "Then what?"  
  
"Assimilate it," he replied. "Then release the excess."  
  
She watched as her tugged in the spiraling tendrils of shimmering energy into his body. Slowly, all the light had disappeared from around, but she felt his radiating strength. Turning to her other companions, she saw similar processes, though neither had the capacity Ciaran had and allowed some of the energy to drift back into nature. They were similarly enforced by the power. Turning to her own body, she pulled it in, strand by strand, feeling invigorated as she brought more and more power in to couple her own. She did not need to let any of the power escape, though she felt full to the brink of its surging beauty.  
  
"Wow," was all she could manage. "Wow." 


	23. What Now?

After the circle, they all floated to the ground and sat in companionable silence, contemplating the force that was Wicca. Morgan had rarely felt so energized and deeply desired to use the power she had taken into her.  
  
Morgan tried to speak but needed to clear her throat. She tried again, this time able to force the words out, "So, what do we do now?"  
  
""Hmm, well, we could take on the seeker," Ciaran replied calmly, not betraying the fact he was suggesting the murder of a person and not a cup of tea.  
  
Morgan shook her head. It may be convenient to get Hunter out of the way, at least her thoughts would be clear, and she had no doubt that it would not even require all four of them to complete the task with the level of their power, but it was a betrayal of her mother's beliefs and her own.  
  
Ciaran sighed, "More lessons?"  
  
Morgan shook her head again, she was not in the mood to learn anything else. At this point she was contented to lay with nature, cradled in it's loving arms.  
  
"A picnic?" It was Cal's voice this time.  
  
Morgan smiled, that was a good idea. She sat up and said, "Sure."  
  
Ciaran followed suit and said, "Actually I just remembered I have someplace to be."  
  
"I'm game," Killan said to be glared at by Ciaran. A moment of understanding was exchanged, slightly threatening, and Killan sighed, "Oh, right," he said, unconvincingly playing the part required, "I have someplace to be too."  
  
Morgan rolled her eyes, "Subtle."  
  
Killan shrugged, "I try."  
  
Cal smiled, "Well, I guess it'll just be us, then."  
  
"Oh, really? What a coincidence," Morgan sent a playful glare at her father.  
  
"So, what shall we do for food?" Cal asked. "Unless you want to try and turn rocks into bread." He looked around, then spoke, "Actually there aren't really any rocks suitable around here, so I guess it would have to be grass."  
  
Morgan smiled at him, "Well, I suppose we could just buy something in town and bring it back."  
  
Ciaran and Killan stood up to leave and Morgan and Cal did likewise in the pursuit of food.  
  
Morgan looked to Ciaran, "So, will I see you soon then?"  
  
He nodded, smiling, "Any time you like. You know how to contact me."  
  
She turned to Killan, "And I'll see you tonight?"  
  
Killan replied, "Most likely."  
  
Morgan shook her head, "Please don't do anything with anyone that I know."  
  
Killan smiled, "Okay. I'll start every conversation off with 'Do you know a Morgan?'"  
  
"Good," Morgan returned his grin.  
  
"Shall we then?" Cal offered her his arm.  
  
"So gallant," she replied as she took it. 


	24. Picnic Fixings

Morgan drove Cal to her house to scavenge for food, ignoring the fluttery feeling that was developing in her stomach from being in a enclosed area with him, if Das Boot could be considered enclosed. Relieved that her parents had not returned for a surprise visit, Morgan parked the car in the driveway.  
  
"This way," Morgan said, walking to the front door.  
  
"I've been here before, remember?" Cal reminded her.  
  
"Yeah, that's true," Morgan agreed. She opened the front door, leaving it ajar for Cal to enter. Walking to the kitchen, she was satisfied to hear the door click shut behind him.  
  
"So, what shall we pack?" Morgan asked, opening the refrigerator door and rifling through its contents.  
  
"How about – "Cal broke off suddenly, his eyes becoming unfocused.  
  
"What?" Then she felt it, Hunter's presence outside the door. She sighed, "Figures."  
  
"What should we do?" Cal asked calmly as the doorbell rang, pointedly unnecessary.  
  
"What do you mean? There's only one thing to do," Morgan replied.  
  
"Kill him?" Cal asked, hopefully.  
  
"Uh, no. Answer the door," Morgan said sadly.  
  
Cal looked uncertain for a second, "Should I come with you?"  
  
The door rang again impatiently as Morgan thought and finally replied, "Well, he already knows you're here."  
  
Cal sighed, "Well, this could be fun, I suppose."  
  
"Fun?" Morgan mused over the term and broke into a mischievous smile. "Having fun with a guy is one thing I learned from Bree."  
  
Cal looked intrigued, "What are you thinking?"  
  
"Take off your shirt," Morgan blushed slightly despite herself.  
  
"I think I like where this is going," Cal replied, unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
"Well, if Bree can get rid of guys, so can I," Morgan defended.  
  
Approaching the front door, Morgan adjusted her clothes toward a rumbled tilt. Opening the door with an angry expression, she faced Hunter, "What do you want?!"  
  
Hunter looked off balance, as if he just realized she'd opened the door, "Why did it take you so long to answer the door?"  
  
"She was busy," Cal said, appearing from behind the door.  
  
Hunter's face immediately changed to painful disgust, "Cal."  
  
Morgan felt a flash of regret as she sensed the betrayal Hunter felt. Well, it wasn't her fault that the guy was in love with her. Still, it felt wrong to throw her relationship with Cal at him. If he would just go away, she wouldn't have to do this.  
  
"Find that English chick yet?" Morgan asked.  
  
Hunter didn't move his eyes from Cal, "Not yet, but you obviously found what you were looking for."  
  
"Was there a reason you were here?" Morgan asked, tired of the preamble.  
  
"Actually, yes. I'm on Council business," Hunter replied sternly. "It seems you have been practicing forbidden magic." 


	25. Worse Than A Rainy Day

Morgan was stunned, "I'm sorry. You came here to arrest me?"  
  
Cal interjected coldly, "What proof do you have?"  
  
"Morgan's craft-signature on illegal incantations for weather working magic," Hunter replied.  
  
Morgan looked to Cal, who shrugged in assent, it could be tracked. But only if they knew what they were looking for.  
  
"How did you – I mean, why would you think to investigate that?" Morgan asked faintly.  
  
"That isn't what matters, Morgan," Hunter replied. "You're going to have to come with me."  
  
Cal objected, "Weather working isn't grounds for detainment or punishment."  
  
"Maybe you should stay out of this, Sgath," Hunter spat. "I'll be back for you soon enough."  
  
Morgan looked from brother to brother, "Cal, I'll figure this out and contact you later tonight or tomorrow morning if I can, okay?"  
  
Both looked at her in surprise for agreeing so swiftly. Cal was suspicious, "Why are you going with him?"  
  
Morgan sighed, "Just to get this sorted out." She pecked him on the cheek as she grabbed her coat and headed out the door. It frightened her what Cal might do if he was left in the volatile situation, and she didn't want him to lose his temper.  
  
Following Morgan out the door, Hunter turned to give Cal an infuriating wink to which he received the coldest glare Cal could muster, "I'll be seeing you, Sgath." 


	26. Them?

Morgan climbed into Hunter's car parked by the sidewalk in front of her house. She waited until he himself had sat down, then asked, "So, what is this all about?"  
  
"I think I am the one who gets to be asking the questions, Morgan," Hunter replied. "So, why?"  
  
"Why what?" Morgan asked. "Which why are you talking about? Why I did the spell? Why I was with Cal? Why is Cal alive? Why did I let them do the spell? Why aren't we together?"  
  
Hunter paused for a moment, as if deeply contemplating her words, "They?"  
  
Morgan caught her breath, "Yes."  
  
"That would be Cal and - ?" Hunter said leadingly.  
  
"This has nothing to do with you," Morgan replied acidly.  
  
"Morgan," the tone slightly more threatening.  
  
"Killan," Morgan shrugged.  
  
"No, it wasn't," Hunter replied solidly. "Now, tell me the truth."  
  
"Why would you think it wasn't?" Morgan asked coolly.  
  
"Because Killan is the one who sent me here with information on your dark practices," Hunter replied.  
  
Suddenly the car was too small to contain Morgan's fury, "WHAT?!"  
  
Hunter returned her stare, "He was concerned about you. But he didn't mention a 'they', he mentioned a 'he'. So, who is this second, or third, part of they? You might as well tell me, I'm fair certain I already know."  
  
Morgan had the urge to stick her tongue out at him, "Well, if you know, then you don't need me to tell you. Now is there anything else that's actually important, and preferably factual?"  
  
Hunter bestowed a calculating stare upon her, which caused her to return like with like. Hunter was more of a worthy adversary then she had originally thought. True, she still believed she and her father were more than a match for him if it came down to that, but there was more danger than physical emanating from him.  
  
"I'm going then," Morgan said, reaching for the door only to find she couldn't unlock it. Trying again, she found it still unyielding. "Do I have to kick your ass to get out of this car?"  
  
Hunter didn't respond, he just lifted his eyebrow in challenge. Without much hesitation, Morgan slapped his face so hard it snapped to the side. Hunter made no effort to avoid the blow, and still remained calm after her shockingly reckless act.  
  
Morgan paused, expecting an angry reaction of some sort. When none came, she probed into his subconscious and found Hunter to be extremely aroused, not angry. About to reply with a caustic remark, Morgan was caught unaware as Hunter slid across the seat and kissed her with passion and heat. Before she realized what she was doing, Morgan responded to the kiss, only partially aware of what was actually transpiring. It felt right, and yet the small part of her brain that was still operating protested enough that she pushed away.  
  
"What was that about?" Morgan asked fiercely.  
  
Hunter smirked, "Don't try that. We both know you liked it."  
  
"Yeah, sure. The only thing I would like better is doing it again, but with an athame in my hand," Morgan sneered.  
  
Hunter unlocked the door, sighing. For now he was allowing her to leave. She wasted no time in springing out of the car, back up to the house. She turned to watch Hunter drive away and opened the door to find a seething Cal.  
  
Morgan looked at him strangely, "Why are you in such a good mood?"  
  
Sarcasm dripped from his voice, "Oh, I don't know. It could be that I am hopelessly in love with a tramp." 


	27. All in the Family

Does jealousy run strongly in this family or something? Morgan wondered to herself.  
  
"Cal, whatever you saw was obviously not the truth of the situation, so maybe you should calm down," Morgan sighed.  
  
"Oh, yes, there are so very many reasons that you could have your tongue down his throat," Cal replied harshly. "I thought we were getting together, Morgan."  
  
"Okay, I never said that we were together and I did not have my tongue down his throat," Morgan replied.  
  
Cal glared, "Your father won't be too happy either, when I tell him."  
  
"What, you have reports on me?! This is not really any of his business, or yours either," Morgan answered caustically. "Maybe it's time for you to leave, I'm not much in the mood for a picnic."  
  
Cal took a deep breath, "Look, Morgan, I'm sorry I lost my temper. You know how it is between Hunter and I. It hurt me a lot to see that, because it reminded me of your relationship with him, which I will never understand. We're so different, it made me wonder if I was your type at all."  
  
Morgan calmed down, "I'm sorry too. I should have kept my calm instead of biting back, even though you did accuse me and get entirely overpossesive."  
  
Cal looked at her oddly, "Was that an apology?"  
  
Morgan smiled slightly, "I always meant to work on that."  
  
Cal grinned, "So, we were packing a picnic?"  
  
Morgan smiled back, "How about we buy stuff on the way back, it's getting late and I don't want to run into my parents if they come back unexpectedly."  
  
Cal shrugged, "Not a problem for me."  
  
Morgan and Cal climbed into her car. She started the car and pulled out in the direction of town. At a stop light she glanced at him, curiously asking, "When are you going back to school?"  
  
Cal returned her stare, "I suppose I'll start next week. It's really all about pretenses, as Calculus has no practical bearing in my life. That, and of course, you're going to be there."  
  
Morgan smiled at the compliment, the light turning green unnoticed until the blare of an impatient horn brought her attention to it. She slowly accelerated, musing over the afternoons festivities. Hunter had a terrible knack for interrupting her plans, yet she could not acquiesce to her father's plan for his removal. It was sick and disturbing, but she was beginning to enjoy his intrusions. She would, of course, not say as much to Cal, who was already upset enough about the situation involving his kin.  
  
Maybe they could be friends? Morgan silently mused, laughing at the idea as she recalled the volatile circumstances they were met by whenever in contact as well as there opposing positions in the field of Wicca. So alike, yet completely different, if that made any sense. 


	28. Back Again?

Hours later, Morgan settled down on her bed, adrift in her onfusion. Musing to herself, she thought that perhaps her father was right, and that clarity would only be possible if she eliminated some factors, including the seeker. Cal would be thrilled, Morgan rolled her eyes. He'd probably offer to help. But she was hoping the options left would allow for schemes other than Cal's.  
  
Maybe if I tell him to go away, he would, shortly recalling that she had tried that already, Morgan decided to try again, perhaps more threatening this time.  
  
She felt Cal's approach before she heard him knock. Feeling decidedly odd at his presence, after all she had just returned from their picnic an hour ago, she descended the stairs.  
  
Morgan opened the door to find Cal standing there, resplendent and shining as the sun. "Hey," was all she said, allowing a confused scowl to grace her face, a clear indicator of her feelings.  
  
Cal smiled in return, "I know you didn't expect to see me so soon, but you don't have to look so happy about it." Morgan felt herself grin a bit at his playful humor. "Your father wants to see you."  
  
Again confused, Morgan asked, "Why didn't he call?" Morgan tapped her index finger to her temple.  
  
Cal shrugged innocently, "I don't know, I'm just the messenger."  
  
Morgan looked doubtful, Cal's hubris was far too great to allow himself to be so demoted.  
  
"Okay, I volunteered," Cal sighed. "Nothing gets by you."  
  
Morgan felt the humor drain from the conversation, "I've learned to be skeptical."  
  
Cal winced, "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. So, do you want to drive? I've got my Explorer if you'd like me to."  
  
Morgan replied, "You can drive."  
  
As she walked out to his car in silence, Morgan pointedly avoided looking at DasBoot sitting faithfully on the curb, awaiting her use. 


	29. An Uneasy Drive

Cal seemed to be collecting himself as they got into the car. Turning the key, he took a deep breath and finally forced out, grimacing, "So, how are things with Hunter."  
  
Morgan touched his arm lightly, "Relax, he's just as unpleasant as I remember."  
  
She felt Cal tense up as they pulled out, "As you remember?"  
  
Morgan nodded, bewildered, "Is something wrong?"  
  
Cal tried to look calmer, but tension was coming off him in waves, "No, no problem."  
  
Morgan tried to pry into his subconscious, but he blocked her probes and she eventually sat back in her seat, surveying the scenery as it passed by.  
  
"Where are we meeting Father?" Morgan asked after a suffocatingly uncomfortable silence.  
  
Cal looked at her swiftly, "Father?"  
  
Morgan nodded, "It was something Killan said to me."  
  
Cal looked visibly calmer and more relieved than he had been the whole trip, "A tea shop."  
  
Morgan snorted, "What is with all the tea?"  
  
Cal shrugged, turning onto a narrow street in a small picturesque town, "Foreigners?"  
  
"Your mom offered me tea, too," Morgan reminded him.  
  
Cal looked pained for a moment, "She wasn't from here either." Then he smirked and continued impishly, "That and tea carries more magical properties than Diet Coke."  
  
Morgan stuck out her tongue, feigning indignation, "I beg to differ. Diet Coke can fight the greatest evil of all – "she paused dramatically "– morning blues."  
  
Cal looked at her for a second before returning his gaze to the road, "Morning blues?"  
  
She shrugged defensively, "It was the best I could come up with on short notice."  
  
Cal chuckled quietly and pulled into a parking space in front of a small tea shop with the windows mysteriously draped in what appeared to be purple velvet.  
  
Cal held the door open for her so she could step into the dimly lit store. As she took in the heavily scented air, Cal guided her by the elbow to a table in the back where Ciaran and Killan were sitting. 


	30. Any One For Tea?

"Killan," Morgan cried, happily throwing her arms around him belatedly recalling she was supposed to be angry with him. Drawing back she playfully glared, "I'll talk to you later."  
  
Killan grinned, fully understanding her reasons, "Any place, any time." He amended swiftly, "Except for here and now."  
  
"Daughter," Ciaran said softly, drawing her attention from Killan.  
  
"Father," Morgan greeted warmly. She hesitated for a moment before similarly hugging him as she had her brother. She felt him tense up, but gradually relax and return the embrace.  
  
"So, what's this gathering about?" Morgan asked, sitting down across from Ciaran and Killan.  
  
Cal, who had not taken his seat, interrupted, "Before we get to that, Morgan maybe you could talk to Killan over there for just one minute."  
  
Morgan saw her own look of surprise mirrored in her companions. Obviously this was not a planned aspect of the meeting. Just the same, she rose and walked to the opposite end of the shop, silently flanked by Killan. Sitting in a booth, she waited for Killan to join her.  
  
"So, dear brother, why?" Morgan jumped in immediately.  
  
Killan glanced at her, "I've no qualm with Hunter and I thought it was wrong of them to include him."  
  
"So, you decided to have him arrest me?" Morgan whispered fiercely.  
  
"Morgan, he wasn't actually going to turn you in," Killan condescended as if speaking to someone who didn't have the mentality of a seven year old. "Do you really want to talk about this now? Or would you prefer to hear what they are saying about you?" He indicated the table where Cal and Ciaran were deep in conversation.  
  
"How could we?" Morgan asked, skipping the should-we aspect for perhaps the first time in her life.  
  
"I let a rune on the table. Now we just draw one here and it acts like a one-way radio," Killan replied, beginning a complex design on the table. Instantly their voices emerged as if they were sitting at their table.  
  
"...remembers?..." Ciaran's voice whispered as if her couldn't believe it.  
  
"Yes," Cal replied firmly. "She's breaking through the damn spell." 


	31. Hear Anything Interesting?

"I've never heard of such a thing," Ciaran mused.  
  
She heard Cal sigh, "Now would not be the time to be proud of her abilities. Now would be the time to panic."  
  
"There's no reason to panic," Cairan said smoothly. "So long as you do not recreate such an atrocious incidence, which I trust you shall not, it should all go well. You said she was merely attaching parallel instances, not all her memories."  
  
Cal bit back defensively, "You seem to have conveniently forgotten than I am not the only one here who has tried to kill her. I was trying to save her. What's your excuse?"  
  
When Ciaran spoke, it held a warning tone, "I would not be accusing the person who brought you out of the grave, lest they put you back in."  
  
Cal rose angrily, knowing in a contest of strength, he would lose. Instead he stalked towards the table where Killan urgently swiped the sigil away.  
  
"Yes, Morgan, I'm sorry about that," Killan said easily, winking at her, "but I thought it was for the best."  
  
Morgan replied, "Just don't do anything stupid again." She turned to Cal, "All done, then?"  
  
Cal nodded sharply, but didn't reply.  
  
Morgan pretended she didn't know why he was angry, "Are you all right?"  
  
Cal nodded again, a muscle in his jaw twitching.  
  
Morgan stood up and began walking toward the table, where Ciaran looked up at her with glittering awareness.  
  
"Hear anything interesting?" Ciaran asked, pointing to the drawing on the table.  
  
Morgan smiled guiltily, "So, you knew about that, huh?" 


	32. Over Tea

Ciaran smiled and looked to Cal and Killan who were approaching, but still out of earshot, "Yes, but let's keep it to ourselves. Killan likes to believe he can still pull one over on me."  
  
Morgan smiled in return as Cal and Killan sat down. Cal was apparently still sulking and most likely planning intricate plans of revenge he would never carry out.  
  
After she realized that no one else would speak, she said, "And we are meeting here because...?"  
  
"Amyrath is here," Ciaran said simply.  
  
Morgan gasped, "All of it?"  
  
Ciaran shook his head, chuckling, "No, there's far too many to gather all of them. Just the more important members are here."  
  
"What are they here for?" Morgan asked excitedly.  
  
Ciaran looked at her, "You, of course."  
  
Morgan flashed to her previous members, "This will be my third encounter. I hope this isn't going to be like the last two."  
  
Ciaran nodded hastily, "No, this is nothing like that. I wanted to formally invite you to my coven."  
  
"But I belong to Kithic," Morgan reminded him.  
  
"That's fine," Ciaran assured her. "Most members are also part of local covens."  
  
Morgan hesitated until she saw the look of painful apprehension on Ciaran's face, "Of course. Thank you, Da."  
  
She heard Cal let out the breath he'd been holding and Ciaran was visibly relieved.  
  
Morgan paused for a moment, then shyly asked, "Do you think they'll like me?"  
  
Cal smiled, finally emerging from his glower, "Well, I know of one who already does."  
  
"Two," Ciaran corrected.  
  
"And a half," Killan protested.  
  
"You're not a member," Ciaran reminded him.  
  
Killan replied defiantly, "Maybe not, but I still come and go to the ceremonies as I please."  
  
Morgan, touched, responded, "You are sweet, but honestly, they've been convened twice already, won't they be exasperated?"  
  
Cal snorted, "If they are, they dare not show it. You are your father's daughter, with both his power and protection."  
  
Ciaran nodded, "They know I intend you to be my successor as leader of Amyrath."  
  
Morgan's breath caught, she squeaked, "Your successor?"  
  
"That's always been my plan, didn't you know?" Ciaran asked.  
  
"But, Cal," she protested.  
  
"Cal will have his own role as your lifemate, but he is not my daughter," Ciaran replied easily.  
  
Morgan's temper caught a bit, "That's a bit presumptuous, Da."  
  
Cal looked hurt, "Morgan, isn't that what you want?"  
  
"I don't know what I want," Morgan replied. "Except that it's time for me to go home."  
  
Ciaran nodded, "When you're prepared to meet them, call."  
  
Cal stood, grabbing his keys, "I'll drive you home."  
  
Morgan nodded, giving her family less enthusiastic hugs.  
  
Climbing into the car, she felt Cal studying her intensely. When she turned to catch his eye, he didn't turn away, but continued to stare.  
  
"What is it, Cal?" Morgan asked tiredly.  
  
"Why don't you love me, Morgan?" Cal asked, with pain and innocence capable of breaking her heart. 


	33. Painful Observations

"I'm just not ready, Cal. I don't know you," she replied.  
  
"Will you get to know me?" Cal asked, carefully.  
  
"What are you suggesting?" Morgan inquired.  
  
"Just meditation, no Wiccan mind melds," Cal replied, smiling slightly.  
  
"Like a two person circle?" Morgan surmised.  
  
Cal nodded, pulling into the park, "Are you up to it?"  
  
Morgan wistfully imagined herself at home, sleeping, but didn't want to hurt Cal's feelings, so she grudgingly nodded her consent.  
  
Cal smiled brightly and got out of the car. He pulled a small pack of supplies for a circle, including a cotton blanket, out of the back seat and took Morgan by the hand.  
  
Leading her into the trees, they came upon a secluded clearing and he released her hand to lie the blanket on the ground and arrange the elements.  
  
Something was in the air in that clearing, Morgan noted, so elusive power that was seductive and exciting. Looking at Cal, she suddenly realized how truly sexy he as, and wondered why she hadn't noticed before. True, she had often recognized his attractiveness before, but now she couldn't help but want to touch him.  
  
When he turned from his completed task, Morgan vaguely noticed tat the presentation was not for a normal ritual. She tried to place the arrangement, but as she had been studying it, Cal had come nearer and lightly touched her arm.  
  
Morgan looked into his face and was immediately caught in the golden creases of his eyes. Who made the first move, she'd never know, but suddenly they were kissing passionately. 


	34. The Scene It Became

After what seemed an eternity in his embrace, Cal drew back slightly to guide Morgan down to the blanket, carefully distanced from the burning wick of the candles.  
  
"Are you okay with this?" Cal asked, still full of passion but carefully searching her face for signs of hesitance.  
  
Morgan nodded, confirming her assent by pulling his shirt over his head.  
  
Cal grinned and began kissing her neck, unbuttoning her blouse, carefully removing her arms from it. When her chest was exposed, Cal shifted his attention and playfully nuzzled her breasts.  
  
Drawn into a haze of passion, Morgan haphazardly discarded her pants and underwear as Cal likewise shifted out of his. Finished, she pulled Cal against her, anxious to be closed. Flashing to a similar experience with Hunter, she painfully recalled the rejection she had suffered that night. It was like her memories were being colored in with the emotions she had felt.  
  
Hunter, Morgan thought as the memories became three-dimensional. Her soul mate.  
  
It was then, when she remembered her love for Hunter, that she felt Cal penetrate. As she cried out in the pain, both physical and emotional, she realized what a momentous betrayal this was of Hunter.  
  
After a long moment, she wasn't sure how long, she snapped to reality, and she pushed Cal off her forcefully, wildly scrambling away. Cal reached out for her, but she curled up into a ball, sobbing quietly.  
  
"Morgan, baby," Cal tentatively began, "Are you okay?"  
  
Morgan's only response was to cry harder, hugging herself tightly.  
  
"You don't regret this do you?" Cal asked, softly.  
  
Morgan felt the hurt that Cal was feeling and looked up into his eyes clouded with confusion and pain. She sighed and said, "Of course not. I'm sorry, it's just, uh – "  
  
"You do regret it," Cal said, looking down. "I'm sorry, Morgan, I thought you were ready. I would never hurt you."  
  
Morgan looked past her own feelings, "Cal, no, I am ready. It's just, I was thinking about Hunter and how he rejected me."  
  
"Hunter?" Cal tensed up. "You were thinking about Hunter even as you were giving yourself to me?!"  
  
Morgan looked to see his hand ball into a fist white with rage. She gently touched his arm, "It wasn't like that."  
  
"Then, how was it like? This was supposed to be about us, a new step for us. Why does he get to be a part of it?" Cal asked, his voice husky with pain.  
  
"He hurt me so much, that night, this was like a healing step," Morgan replied, telling only a partial truth.  
  
"What happened?" Cal asked, his voice under tight control.  
  
"Well one night, before he was going away on a mission, we were going to sleep together. But, at the last minute, Hunter pulled away because he wanted to be responsible," Morgan said sadly.  
  
Cal snorted cruelly, "That sounds like him, alright." Then his anger seemed to dissolve a bit, "But I'm thankful, all the same. If he wasn't the responsible prig he is, it wouldn't have been me who was your first."  
  
Morgan nodded, though she wasn't so thankful for that. She loved Cal, but nothing they had between them could compare to her relationship with Hunter. He was her perfect match, and now she had slept with his brother.  
  
Cal moved to kiss her, but Morgan pulled away, "I'm sorry, it just doesn't feel right anymore."  
  
Cal nodded, trying to hide how she had hurt him, "I've really screwed this up. How about we go to my house and just rest?"  
  
Morgan looked at him gratefully. She didn't think she could go home now. Pausing however, she asked, "Just rest?"  
  
Cal replied, "I won't jump on you, if that's what you're worried about."  
  
Morgan stood, only to realize she hadn't collected her wits enough to put her clothes back on. Blushing she gathered her discarded garments and hastily put them on, seeing Cal reluctantly following suit. 


	35. The Minute After

As Cal drove her to his house she glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. He was still visibly upset and most likely marinating in his hatred of Hunter, subconsciously blaming him for all his problems. Yet, when she looked beyond that, she saw loving, devoted Cal who she had just shared her first sexual experience with.  
  
What to do about Hunter? It seemed a frequent question. Life was simpler where he wasn't concerned, but did she have the strength to send him away?  
  
She had to find the strength for both of their good. She had no doubt that Cal would not be hesitant to kill Hunter if he knew she loved him. She had no doubt, in fact, he was already planning to kill him. He didn't need any more motivation. And now, with her father backing his rage, the threat of Cal was much more real.  
  
They entered the house in silence and after removing their shoes, Cal drew her up to his room. Guiding her to his romantically draped bed, he lay down, fully clothed, and indicated for her to do the same. Then they curled up with her head on his chest and she fell asleep to his soothing heartbeat.  
  
Hours later, Morgan awoke to find herself still lying in the arms of Cal. When she glanced over at the clock, she realized with a start that it was almost morning.  
  
"Shit," Morgan said softly, trying to carefully extricate herself from Cal's assorted body parts that had been thrown over her. After she had successfully removed his arm, she tried to shimmy towards the edge of the bed away from his leg, but he sighed and compensated for her movement, drawing her back into body. Rolling her eyes at the receding progress, Morgan began again to move away from him until she noticed that Cal's eyes were open.  
  
She swatted at him playfully, "You could have told me you were awake."  
  
"Where would have been the fun in that?" Cal asked mischievously.  
  
Morgan sighed, "I have to go home, I should have been there hours ago. And if I am not there when everyone wakes up, I have no doubt the state police will be out there looking for me."  
  
Cal nodded reluctantly, "Do you want me to drive you home?"  
  
"If you wouldn't mind," Morgan responded.  
  
Cal rose out of the bed and stripped off his shirt to change.  
  
"Cal!" Morgan said, hiding her eyes under the blanket.  
  
Cal pulled the blanket down, grinning wickedly, "Morgan, it's nothing you've not seen."  
  
Morgan yanked the blanket away, giving her own evil smile, "And nothing I want to see again."  
  
Cal rolled his eyes and stripped down to his boxers while Morgan carefully avoided watching. Noticing her persistent modesty, Cal playfully jumped back on the bed.  
  
"Hey!" Morgan protested. "You said you wouldn't jump on me!"  
  
"Did I?" Cal looked pensive. "I guess I lied."  
  
"Cal," Morgan chastised.  
  
"Morgan, there's time before you have to go home," Cal said logically. "And it's nothing we haven't done before. Everyone talks about how important the morning after is. I could light candles and everything, if you want."  
  
Morgan imagined having sex with Cal again, and if it were not for Hunter, she probably would. This time, it would be a better experience.  
  
"Cal, I need to go home," Morgan said, attempting to look regretful.  
  
"That's okay," Cal said and began pulling new clothes out of his drawer and putting them on. "Let's go." 


	36. Where To Go From Here

The drive home was torture. Morgan felt drawn by the nights events, there were no cars on the road, it was too dark to see anything interesting, and Cal was completely silent the entire trip. When they pulled up to the house, Morgan jumped out and silently tiptoed about.  
  
When she got to her room, she had to stifle a shocked scream when she saw herself, lying in the bed. Calming down, she figured it to be Killan, and slightly probed him to discover it was indeed him.  
  
Suspicion crept in her gut, how had Killan known that she would not be getting back until late. And what ceremony had Cal been preparing? Was this another part of their plan. Eww, Morgan thought, my father plans out my sex life?! No, that can't be right, Killan was just going with the flow. I'm being far too paranoid.  
  
Morgan lie down next to him on her bed and closed her eyes, shortly overcome with sleep. The first dreams rotated around Hunter and Cal, their vying for control. But the dream that came after frightened her. It was so clear, like the one of the wolves had been, but it was of a small child with golden eyes. She bolted up in real life, disturbing Killan.  
  
"Huh?! What?!" Killan gasped, rolling out of bed with a soft thud. His ruffled mass of hair, he must have been startled out of his façade, peeked over the side of the bed. "Oh, Morgan. Eh? Are you all right?"  
  
"Um, fine. I'm sorry to have woken you," Morgan replied, still meditating if her dream could have been real.  
  
Killan looked dubious, "Come on, do share."  
  
"Killan, is there any way to find out if you are pregnant before regular means?" Morgan asked.  
  
Killan looked slightly shocked, "Uh, yes. You can find out immediately through a simple spell."  
  
Morgan winced, "Do you know the spell?"  
  
Killan shook his head, "But it would be in one of the books at Practical Magic."  
  
"Will you go with me?" Morgan asked, meekly.  
  
"Of course, little sis," Killan replied kindly, "But let's go back to sleep for now. There's a good hour of sleep before you family rouses us." 


	37. Fancy Meeting You Here

After spending an awkward breakfast with her family, who had been uncomfortable after finding Killan and Morgan in the same bed, they headed out to Alyce's store.  
  
"We don't have to tell her what we're looking for, do we?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Not if you don't want to," Killan replied.  
  
After they had pulled into the parking lot, Morgan felt a strange sensation pulling at her, but disregarded it. They got out of the car and walked toward the store. Just as Killan was opening the door, Morgan realized what she had been feeling.  
  
"Oh, no," Morgan said, trying to prevent Killan from opening the door. She was too late, and there in the store stood Hunter.  
  
Morgan's knees went weak when he glanced her way, then she felt her face burn as she remembered what had transpired only the night before.  
  
"We need to talk," Hunter said softly. Killan nodded and walked to the back room, presumably to speak to Alyce, leaving Morgan without a glance in her direction.  
  
"What do we need to talk about?" Morgan asked, trying to pull off the anger she would need to get rid of him.  
  
"Something Cal said to me yesterday," Hunter replied.  
  
"You want to talk about Cal?" Morgan said suspiciously.  
  
Hunter ignored her, "He said that I would be an uncle soon. See, that's interesting seeing as Alywn isn't having any children."  
  
Morgan froze, how could Cal know if she didn't?  
  
"When did you talk to Cal?" Morgan asked quietly.  
  
"Yesterday morning, Morgan. What does that matter?!" Hunter replied angrily.  
  
But, that was before...Oh, goddess. Morgan pushed past Hunter to the shelves, pulling out the book she vaguely recalled seeing the presentation Cal had prepared in. Flipping wildly through the pages, she collapsed to the floor when she saw it: a fertility ceremony.  
  
It had all been planned, by Cal and Ciaran, and even Killan.  
  
Hunter looked over her shoulder to see what she was looking at, "Morgan, are you okay?"  
  
"No," Morgan replied, her eyes filling with tears. "No, I'm not okay. This is all so wrong."  
  
Hunter's anger seemed to have faded, "Morgan, what's wrong?"  
  
Morgan fell against his chest, wishing she could undo so many things, "I think I'm pregnant."  
  
Hunter tensed and pulled away, "Is this what Cal was talking about? Is it his?"  
  
Morgan looked away and nodded slightly, "It couldn't be anyone else's."  
  
"Shouldn't this be a happy occasion?" Hunter asked scornfully.  
  
Morgan decided she might as well get it over with now, rather than later, "While Cal and I were – uh – , well, I think part of the spell broke down, and I – uh, remembered you."  
  
Hunter snorted cruelly, "Isn't that nice. So what, now you want me to take you back."  
  
"No," Morgan replied. "If I'm pregnant, then I am going to have to stay with Cal."  
  
Hunter's eyes were full of pain, "Then why did you even have to tell me this? To try and make this hurt more? To let me know that we are in love, but you are still choosing him over me?"  
  
Morgan felt tears running down her cheeks, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"What I want doesn't seem to figure into this," Hunter replied.  
  
"You won't seek my child out of vengeance, will you? Or his father?" Morgan asked tentatively.  
  
Hunter looked deeply hurt, "You think I would take this out on a child? A child that was part you? A child that should have been mine?"  
  
"What about the father?" Morgan persisted.  
  
Hunter sighed, "I won't promise anything. In fact, I think that I will be watching him much more carefully." Hunter paused for a moment, then asked as if each word pained him, "Will you marry him?"  
  
"He didn't ask me," Morgan replied.  
  
"He will," Hunter replied surely. "And when he does, what will you say?"  
  
"I don't know," Morgan said, hesitantly. "I'll deal with it when it comes."  
  
"Would you marry me?" Hunter asked cautiously.  
  
"I can't," Morgan said agonizingly. "Cal is the father."  
  
Hunter shook his head, unwilling to give up, "I could be as much of a father as he could, better so."  
  
"To a child with Cal's eyes?" Morgan asked. "Could you even look into those eyes without flinching or feeling rage."  
  
Hunter looked uncertain, "I would try."  
  
Morgan shook her head, "We belong to Cal."  
  
"Morgan," Hunter looked at her pleadingly, "If nothing else, please, don't bind yourself to Cal."  
  
"Well, I can't promise anything," Morgan said, echoing his earlier words.  
  
Hunter winced, realizing the meaning, "Alright, I won't seek Cal if you don't bind yourself to him." 


	38. Final Goodbye?

Morgan smiled gratefully, "Hunter, I'm so sorry about how all this turned out. None of this would have happened if I hadn't let them cast that stupid spell."  
  
Hunter nodded, then replied, "Speaking of them. Ciaran's coven is gathering here. Any idea why?"  
  
Morgan looked away, "I can't tell you that and you know it."  
  
"I suppose that's another reason you won't leave Cal, isn't it?" Hunter said bitterly. "The baby gets a father and a grandfather?"  
  
Morgan looked back into his eyes, "I won't deny it's nice to be with family again."  
  
"I suppose you are to join Amyrath?" Hunter said, clearly already knowing the answer.  
  
"Hunter," Morgan replied, tightly. "I can't speak of that with you. Stop trying to get information."  
  
"Morgan, I am in love with you," Hunter replied fiercely. "Somewhere along the way, you obviously missed that part. I am not doing the council's work now, I just want to make sure you are okay. I also want to prevent a situation in which I will have to seek you."  
  
Morgan shivered, "You would do that?"  
  
Hunter returned her look steadily, "You would make me do that?"  
  
After a minute of quite reflection, Morgan said sadly, "I need to go."  
  
Killan came out from behind the curtain saying, "All right then. Let's go."  
  
Morgan whipped around, "Killan? Were you listening to a private conversation?"  
  
"What that you know about me would tell you otherwise?" Killan asked sweetly.  
  
Morgan shook her head, "Hunter, leave us alone. Please, it's for everyone's good."  
  
Hunter sighed, "This can't be really happening. There has to be something I can do."  
  
"There's nothing to be done, by either of us," Morgan assured him. "I hope you do find someone to be happy with."  
  
Hunter snorted, "There is no one else for me, I was not so lucky as to have a back-up."  
  
"I will always love you, but this is good-bye, Hunter," Morgan said firmly.  
  
Killan took Morgan by the hand and led her out of the store, "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"  
  
Morgan looked at him in disbelief to be confronted by a sympathetic smile, "No, not bad at all." 


	39. Sister Talk

It was that evening, when everything crashed down on her, that Morgan wept and wept, for her lost innocence, for the child that would be born into a world of such unease, for her relationship with Hunter, for the lies she knew Cal was telling her. Killan wasn't there to hold her as she cried, Hunter couldn't, and she couldn't ask Cal. In the end she stumbled tearfully into her sister's room where Mary K sat reading one of her schoolbooks. As she heard her door open, she looked up and paled.  
  
"Morgan, what's wrong?" Mary K asked, concerned.  
  
"The better question would be, what's right? That would be nothing! Absolutely nothing is right," Morgan sat on Mary K's bed and fell back in exhaustion.  
  
"You'd best start at the beginning," Mary K said, smoothing Morgan's hair soothingly.  
  
Morgan told her about Cal being resurrected, being kidnapped, spelled, the night in the woods, her realization after the fact, her conversation with Hunter, Ciaran's coven, everything.  
  
After she had finished, she opened her eyes to make sure Mary K was still there, she hadn't made a sound.  
  
"Oh my God," Mary K said. Morgan waited for the exclamations of fear, but they didn't come. "That must have been awful for you." And with that, Mary K drew Morgan into a loving hug. Maybe her adoptive family could give her all the things she looked for with Ciaran and Killan.  
  
"You need to talk to Cal," Morgan said softly. "You won't get any rest until you do. Do you want me to go with you?"  
  
Morgan shook her head, "Sean and Mary Grace would kill me if I drug you into this."  
  
Mary K looked like she had been slapped, "Sean and Mary Grace? Since when do you call them that?"  
  
Morgan shrugged, "I don't know. It just seems more natural now."  
  
Mary K looked at her coldly, "I see. I think you should go, we can talk about this later."  
  
Morgan nodded, slightly confused as to why she was being so standoffish, and walked out to DasBoot, directing the car toward Cal's house. 


	40. Confrontations At Midnight

When she arrived, she knew Cal was waiting for her. Killan, she thought to herself, I am going to kill you.  
  
She walked through the front door and into the main living room where Cal was gracefully lounging on one of the leather couches.  
  
"Hello," Cal said. "Couldn't get enough of me?"  
  
"Stop, Cal. You know why I'm here," Morgan replied coldly.  
  
Cal's smile fell, "I suppose I do."  
  
"Interesting things you hear?" Morgan asked, bitterly.  
  
"Oddly reassuring, really," Cal said.  
  
Morgan looked at him in surprise, "How would that be reassuring?"  
  
"Well, I was apprehensive about what would happen if Hunter was an option again, and how you would react when you knew I wanted to get you pregnant, and what you would say if I asked you to marry me," Cal rattled off, "And now I know."  
  
"So, you're okay that I am in love with Hunter?" Morgan asked suspiciously.  
  
"But despite that, you'll stay with me," Cal finished. "That's all I have ever wanted."  
  
Morgan sighed, "Then I am pregnant?"  
  
Cal nodded, "Only nine months to go." Cal paused for a second, then continued hesitantly, "You won't do anything to yourself or the child, will you? Not in spite of me, or something?"  
  
Morgan looked at him like he was crazy, "Why would I do that?"  
  
Cal persisted, "I don't know, but there are more options. Please, I love you desperately, and I would never be able to live with myself if something happened to either of you."  
  
Morgan shook her head, "You've no concern on that score."  
  
"Have you decided how he will be raised?" Cal asked. Morgan heard the real question – Is Ciaran going to be allowed to be involved?  
  
"I've only been carrying the child for a day!" Morgan exclaimed. "By normal methods I wouldn't even know for possibly another month!"  
  
Cal took her hand and gently rubbed his thumb over it, "Calm down, everything is okay."  
  
Morgan stood up, pulling her hand away, "That is where you are wrong. Everything is not okay!"  
  
"Morgan, I'll take care of you," Cal said. "You can move in with me, a separate bedroom if need be, and we can go to school in the day, with a glamour when you start to show, and everything is going to work out."  
  
"Move in with you?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Morgan, how are your parents going to take the news?" Cal posed. "I think it is highly likely that they are going to kick you out for your indiscretions."  
  
"Then I could move in with Bree," Morgan protested.  
  
"Morgan, I would really like it if you would move in with me," Cal said.  
  
"Can't these things be decided later?" Morgan sighed and collapsed on the couch next to him. "I just can't take anything else. All I wanted to do was come over here and yell at you. But I couldn't even do that without being faced with a thousand other issues!"  
  
"Morgan, if you stay with me, I can take care of your problems," Cal said, lovingly caressing her hair.  
  
"You are many of my problems," Morgan groaned.  
  
"Well," Cal said, smiling brightly, "I can take care of me, too."  
  
"Cal –"Morgan started.  
  
"Morgan, if I didn't know you would say no, I would propose to you right now. As it is, please, stay with me."  
  
"Alright," Morgan relented. "I'll stay here for the duration of my pregnancy."  
  
"And after?" Cal asked, leadingly.  
  
"That can be decided when it's a bit closer," Morgan said firmly.  
  
"I'll take what victories I can," Cal said and kissed the top of her head. "You've made me so happy." 


	41. The Minor Part

Despite Cal's protests, Morgan stayed in one of the spare rooms. All the night through she tossed and turned, unsettled by the confrontation with her family to come. In the morning she entered the kitchen to find waffles topped with fresh blueberries sitting out on the table. Cal entered through a swinging door with a plate of sausage.  
  
"Morning," Cal said pecking her on the cheek as he sauntered by. "Sleep well?"  
  
Morgan nodded hazily and collapsed sleepily onto one of the chairs, staring at the towering pile of waffles before her.  
  
Cal, noticing she wasn't eating anything, said, "You need to store up for when the pregnancy really hits you."  
  
"I'm not hungry," Morgan replied, yawning.  
  
Cal kneeled down next to her, "Please, baby. Eat something."  
  
Morgan rolled her eyes, "I am not leaving one mother for another."  
  
"Please," Cal said, eyes wide and lip jutted out pathetically.  
  
Morgan sighed and cut into a waffle, hesitantly putting it into her mouth, "Don't you have any pop tarts?"  
  
Cal smiled, "Maybe tomorrow. Waffles today."  
  
Morgan looked at the clock, it was approaching nine, "We should probably get going."  
  
"We?" Cal asked.  
  
Morgan stared at him, "You got me into this mess, I am not doing this alone."  
  
Cal smiled, "I can just see the conversation now."  
  
"So can I," Morgan said, wincing.  
  
Half an hour later, they pulled up to the Rowlands house in Cal's Explorer.  
  
"Ready?" Cal asked, squeezing Morgan's hand.  
  
"No, but let's go anyway," Morgan replied.  
  
Cal gently kissed her knuckles, "You're so brave."  
  
"I don't feel it," Morgan said faintly.  
  
Cal climbed out of his seat and walked around the car to hold the door open for her. Walking up to the front door, tension emanated from both in waves. Cal reached out and rang the doorbell. Moments later a panicking Sean and Mary Grace opened the door.  
  
"Morgan!!" Mary Grace cried, "Where have you been?!"  
  
"Uh, we have to talk to you," Morgan said quietly.  
  
The adults shared a look of concern before ushering the couple into the family room where they could recline on the couch. Cal rested a reassuring hand on her knee as she composed herself.  
  
"I'm moving in with Cal," Morgan said quickly.  
  
"WHAT?" Sean cried.  
  
"That's not all," Morgan said. "I'm carrying his child."  
  
That sounded melodramatic, Morgan thought as she saw her parents turn disdainful and disapproving glares at Cal.  
  
"Morgan, whatever trouble you've gotten yourself into, this is no time to make it worse," Mary Grace said sternly.  
  
"This is the course of action that I have decided. I hope you respect that, but I do not need your permission," Morgan replied hotly.  
  
"You are a minor and he is not," Mary Grace explained coldly. For the first time, Morgan realized that Cal could go to jail for what had happened between them. Interesting leverage for her, but she did not appreciate her adoptive parents threatening her.  
  
Morgan looked at them scornfully, feeling the last of her connections to them break, "If you would have taken the time to notice, you would now that I am a very powerful witch. But now, I guess, you'll never know that."  
  
Cal's jaw dropped open when he realized what she meant to do, "Baby, I don't think you want to do that."  
  
Morgan's head snapped in his direction, "Yes, I do. They will never bother us again, and maybe then I can stop looking for acceptance with their kind."  
  
Cal sighed in surrender, "I know you'll do as you wish, regardless what I say. But you know that Giomanch could seek you for this? Whatever bargains you made on my behalf will not save you."  
  
Sean spoke up, "What is going on?"  
  
Cal shook his head as Morgan shattered the reasoning he had so carefully been constructing in her mind and began chanting. 


	42. So Ya'll Don't Flip Out

Only minutes later Morgan, still fiercely angry, and Cal, somewhat pensive, left the house of the Rowlands. They would never remember having adopted Morgan, raising her, or her declarations of being a witch. As soon as she was settled in the car, however, Morgan's anger broke down into remorse and sadness.  
  
"Oh, goddess," Morgan whispered, "What have I done?"  
  
Cal opened his mouth to speak, but Morgan cut him off, "If you dare say I told you so, I don't know what I'll do to you, but it will be bad."  
  
Cal smiled sadly, "I wouldn't dream of it."  
  
Morgan leaned on his shoulder, "Let's just go home."  
  
Despite himself, Cal smiled at the future her words ushered in.  
  
Drawn from the confrontations, it was a week later that Morgan informed Ciaran that she was ready to meet his coven. His apparent relief and pride greatly softened the blow the sudden lack of her adoptive family had caused. Killan dropped by Cal's frequently to see his sister and, amusingly enough, to talk to her stomach. He vowed that he was going to be the baby's favorite uncle and that his voice would be even as soothing as hers. And Cal had been fussing so much that Morgan vaguely wondered how he would be when she started to show.  
  
The day of her induction ceremony came swiftly and Morgan felt so anxious she couldn't sleep. Around midnight, she saw the door to her room open, Cal standing in the beam of light.  
  
"What's up?" Morgan asked curiously.  
  
"I felt your restlessness, so I decided to see how you were," Cal replied, sitting on the foot of her bed.  
  
"I'm scared," Morgan explained honestly.  
  
Rubbing her leg through the blanket, Cal replied, "There's nothing to be worried about."  
  
Morgan nodded but Cal noticed her tension had not eased, "Would you like me to sleep in here?"  
  
"If you wouldn't mind," Morgan replied.  
  
"Mind?" Cal asked, walking over to the side of the bed and laid down. "Why on Earth would I mind?"  
  
Morgan smiled and snuggled with him until she fell asleep.  
  
It had been decided that Cal's house would be an appropriate place to hold the ceremony so when Morgan stumbled down the stairs, she was accosted by several members of Amyrath. Morgan vaguely noticed something different about them – they were smiling. Not cruelly or wickedly, just friendly. 


	43. The Party Intro

The she also noticed that they were paying particular attention to her stomach – rubbing it, sending healing energies, and the like. They knew she was pregnant, how embarrassing.  
  
"Hello," she said uneasily.  
  
"Hello, dear. My name is Tienan," an elderly woman said. She looked old and frail, but her energy radiated.  
  
"Liam," Morgan looked for the speaker to find a young, attractive man. Morgan held her hand out to shake his, but instead he drew her hand to his lips and planted a soft kiss. A suspended moment where she was caught in his green gaze persisted until she suddenly became aware of Cal. He had come over and put a possessive arm on her hips. He was giving an icy glare to his comrade, glacial indeed.  
  
"Don't let him catch your eye, Morgan," Cal said tightly. "Liam is a master of love spells."  
  
Liam chuckled, "Come now, friend. You've always liked my talent before."  
  
Cal's expression softened a bit, "Sorry mate, but don't try it with Morgan again, or I will claw your eyes out."  
  
Liam whistled, "Got it bad, have you?"  
  
Cal smiled, "No one else like her."  
  
"I think I shall have to get to know you Morgan. You've won the faor of such a diverse and powerful froup," Liam said, eyes twinkling.  
  
"Not too well, I should hope," Cal said under his breath.  
  
Liam shook his head, "I never figured you for the jealous type. I thought we shared toys."  
  
"Morgan's not a toy," Cal replied sternly.  
  
Liam nodded, "You've things to do, Cal. I'll introduce your girl to everyone."  
  
Casting a final warning glance, Cal nodded and left.  
  
"So, let's get you introduced," Liam said, steering her into the mass of witches. He helped her greet everyone and remember nearly all the names.  
  
"So, what do you figure your loyalty test will be?" Liam asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Loyalty test?" Morgan asked, dreading his reply.  
  
"Didn't you know?" Liam seemed startled.  
  
Morgan scried the crowd for Ciaran and headed in his direction, completely ignoring Liam.  
  
"You, now," Morgan said fiercely to the utter shock of Ciaran's companions.  
  
"Daughter," Ciaran greeted pleasantly as his audience drifted away.  
  
"I want to talk to you alone," Morgan continued.  
  
Ciaran nodded and entered a side room, holding open the door for her as she brushed passed him.  
  
She jumped in immediately, "If you are planning what I think you're planning, I can tell you right now, no."  
  
Ciaran looked perplexed, "What am I planning?"  
  
"If you bring Hunter into this, I will not kill him," Morgan said firmly. "You should already know about Hunter from Killan."  
  
Ciaran shook his head slightly, "I don't think that you understand our loyalty tests and Hunter's plant in this is of his own doing."  
  
"What?" Morgan asked, bewildered.  
  
"You may be my favored, but I can say no more," Ciaran replied firmly.  
  
"Yes, Da," Morgan said, without enthusiasm.  
  
They returned to the party and she saw Liam, with a perplexed expression, miming her swift departure to Cal. Morgan walked up to them, "Sorry about that. I needed to speak with Da."  
  
Cal turned to her and she suddenly realized he was not in a good mood, "Well, I might as well tell you, Killan is here."  
  
Morgan, sensing there was another point, prompted, "And?"  
  
Through clenched teeth, Cal said harshly, "And he brought Giomanch with him." 


	44. Loyalty Test

Morgan's breath caught, "Why would Hunter have come here of all places of his own choice?"  
  
"I don't know," Cal responded tightly. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?"  
  
Ciaran's voice rose over the din before Morgan could reply, "This is Giomanch, former seeker of the Council. And you should all know my daughter, Morgan, future priestess of Amyrath."  
  
Morgan's eyes caught Hunter's across the crowd, his gaze was guarded and determined, hers despairing. Former seeker? What had he done?  
  
"Let the circle convene," Ciaran's voice continued.  
  
There was about a score of witches there, to Morgan's estimation. Now all of them immediately formed a circle with well-practiced ease around Morgan and Hunter.  
  
"You who stand before us, do you still wish to enter our order?" Ciaran's voice rang clear.  
  
After she had nodded, Morgan's eyes snapped to the side to see Hunter doing likewise. Oh goddess, what was he doing?  
  
Morgan's eyes glanced over at Cal to see her shock clearly mirrored in his face. This was not part of the plan he knew of.  
  
The rest of the ceremony went by in a blur and after Morgan found herself alone in a room with Hunter.  
  
"Why?" Morgan asked quietly.  
  
Hunter sighed, "I could never leave you alone. Perhaps you have more control, but I will gladly follow my siren to the depths of darkness."  
  
"You know I'm with Cal," Morgan hissed.  
  
"I do," Hunter nodded.  
  
"Then why?" Morgan asked again, collapsing into a padded chair in the corner of the study.  
  
"Morgan, I am not asking you to love me," Hunter replied softly. "Just let me be wherever you are. That's all I ask."  
  
"Hunter," Morgan said tearfully trying to maintain composure, "You don't know what you're doing. You just quit the council and joined Amyrath, the coven that you have spent years trying to destroy, for a woman that is carrying your brother's child, a woman who can not be with you!"  
  
"Someone has to look out for you," Hunter replied, looking slightly hurt. "And I can not stop caring for you, even if you were carrying the spawn of satan, which I suppose, you are."  
  
"Hunter," Morgan said with exasperation.  
  
"Can't we at least be friends?" Hunter asked huskily.  
  
"No," Morgan swiveled to see Cal advancing into the room, "You can't be anything."  
  
"Sgath," Hunter nodded stiffly, as if to stop the torrent of vile words striving to be expressed.  
  
"I don't know what you hoped to get from this," he paused and looked at Morgan, then amended, "well, I suppose I do, but you need to leave her alone. She is mine."  
  
Cal stepped behind her, placing a possessive arm around her waist.  
  
Hunter tensed slightly but smirked, "You're not afraid are you? Don't you trust Morgan?"  
  
"I trust Morgan completely. I just don't trust you," he sneered. "Still sore she chose me over you?"  
  
"I'm still not convinced she really had a choice," Hunter replied. "Are you really so insecure that you had to impregnate her just to make her stay with you?"  
  
"You're just upset because you didn't think of it first," Cal retorted.  
  
"I'm still here," Morgan reminded them as it became difficult to draw breath due to Cal's tightening grasp.  
  
"Right," Hunter cleared his throat bashfully. "Sorry about that."  
  
"You can keep arguing if you wish," Morgan said coldly as she slipped from Cal's tense arm. "But don't expect me to stay as your audience."  
  
Outside the room, which she could hear the fight ensuing in, was a smirking Liam. 


	45. Realizations

"Why do you look so smug?" Morgan asked shortly.  
  
"Their rivalry amuses me," Liam shrugged.  
  
Morgan sighed, "You would think they would grow out of it."  
  
"Well, they never really encountered each other until you," Liam reminded her. "And that hardly helped."  
  
Morgan, noticing that he had moved closer, back up. Liam smiled, "You know what else is interesting? They're in there fighting over you while I have you all to myself."  
  
Morgan realized he was joking and laughed, "You scared me."  
  
"I'm sorry, but you were looking at me like I was some kind of sex maniac, I couldn't resist," Liam smiled openly.  
  
"Well, your 'talent' is kind of unusual," Morgan replied.  
  
Liam shrugged, "Unusual, perhaps, but useful. And I can do other forms of the Craft, but I prefer my field."  
  
"So, have you and Cal been friends for a long time?" Morgan asked, having noted the ease with which he had spoken to him earlier.  
  
"Raised like brothers. Liadan and I grew up calling his mum Aunt Selene. It's funny how things worked out," Liam mused.  
  
"How what worked out?" Morgan asked curiously.  
  
"Well, we always assumed that Cal would marry Liadan," Liam explained. 


	46. Confrontations

Morgan choked, "You mean...Cal and your sister..."  
  
"Yeah, they had been together since Cal was initiated but he broke it off halfway through his last assignment," Liam looked at her, "which I would assume would be you."  
  
"Will I be meeting Liadan?" Morgan asked.  
  
Liam nodded, "I'm shocked she's not here now, I know she was supposed to be. She's also a member of Amyrath."  
  
Morgan looked down, "Will she hate me terribly?"  
  
"No," Liam emphasized by shaking his head, "She was always very understanding of Cal. She had to be."  
  
"Because of assignments like me," Morgan finished.  
  
"Pretty much," Liam admitted, then his eyes flashed to the side of the room, "There she is now."  
  
Morgan looked over to see a petite blonde entering the room, brown eyes scanning the room until they settled on Liam. She walked purposefully over, casually hugging Liam.  
  
"You must be Morgan," the girl said with a friendly hand offered.  
  
Morgan took it gently shaking, "And you must be Liadan."  
  
"Yep, I've heard about you from Cal," Liadan told her.  
  
Morgan grimaced slightly, "I wish I could say the same. I am so sorry about how this all ended up."  
  
Liadan shrugged slightly, "Liam's told me about your situation."  
  
"You mean the pregnancy and all?" Morgan said.  
  
"Uh, actually I was referring to Hunter. You're pregnant? Is that why you are staying with Cal?" Liadan asked.  
  
"Yes," Morgan replied.  
  
"It's hard to have children so young," Liadan said softly.  
  
Morgan heard a wisp of empathy, "Have you any children?"  
  
"A son," Liadan replied, glowing. "Bran. He has the most beautiful eyes."  
  
"Are they golden, like Cal's?" Morgan asked, slightly entranced by the obvious love she had for her son.  
  
Liadan blushed, "No, they're green."  
  
"Green?" Morgan asked, perplexedly. "Green is a recessant gene and both you and Cal have dominant alleles."  
  
Liadan took a deep breath, "Morgan, Bran isn't Cal's. He's Hunter's." 


	47. One Of Those Things

An equation from Hollie (aka sunshine faery)]  
  
MORGAN + HUNTER – CAL + BABY = HAPPY MUIRN BEATH DANS & NEW BABY  
  
Revised after inclusion of Bran (b/c I say hers actually subtracts half the baby :P)  
  
MORGAN + HUNTER + BABY + BRAN – LIADAN – CAL = HAPPY MUIRN BEATH DANS & NEW BABY  
  
Okay, done now  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Liam jabbed his elbow into her stomach, "You didn't have to tell her that."  
  
"Didn't Hunter want to – uh – didn't he want to," Morgan tried, but found she couldn't ask.  
  
"Marry me?" Liadan finished kindly. "No. We both knew what our relationship was really about. I was fighting with Sgath and knew that he hated Giomanch. So I took up with him one night, and I haven't seen him but once since then and it never came up. I'd appreciate if you wouldn't mention it, I think it best he never know."  
  
Morgan nodded numbly, "How can you stand it?"  
  
Liadan chuckled softly, "By seeing the humor in it."  
  
Morgan looked at her oddly, so Liadan continued, "Would you like to trade?"  
  
A smile tugged at Morgan's lips, "Fathers or children?"  
  
"I don't think I could part with Bran, but I've no ties to Giomanch," she raised a brow.  
  
"And I would gladly have Hunter," Morgan admitted. "But what does this mean? I couldn't leave Cal," she paused then looked at Liadan hopefully, "Could I?"  
  
"It's your choice. I honestly don't know why you've stayed with him this long. I know you love Hunter, and I also know that you know that Sgath has lied to you," Liadan mused. (MUSED MUSED MUSED)  
  
"I didn't think that it was right," Morgan confessed. "I do know that Cal has been lying, Ciaran too. And if it were not for the baby, I would have ditched him as soon as I remembered Hunter. But, as you can see, I feel that a child has a right to be with their father."  
  
"To tell you the truth, I think it would be better if you left Sgath. And I wouldn't mind having him back," Liadan hinted.  
  
Morgan smiled, "I see the humor now. Our children are going to be screwed up."  
  
Liadan grinned mischievously, "Well, Giomanch will always have a piece of Sgath and Sgath will always have a piece of Giomanch."  
  
Liam rolled his eyes, "They'll be thrilled."  
  
"Then, are we agreed?" Liadan asked.  
  
Morgan firmly replied, "Agreed."  
  
Liam rubbed his hands together, "So, how are we going to do this?"  
  
"Well, Giomanch is still crazily in love with Morgan, so there's no problem there," Liadan reported.  
  
"And Sgath still loves you, though he is rapped up in Ciaran's plans," Liam nodded.  
  
"And Morgan. Sgath does love Morgan, too," Liadan pointed out.  
  
"More and more I suspect that love is closely entwined with his hatred of Hunter," Morgan revealed.  
  
"I have an idea!!" Liam said suddenly. 


	48. Plans Are Made

"I know you probably already heard," Morgan said approaching Ciaran amidst the crowd, "but I want to say you can't change my mind."  
  
"I wouldn't ask it," Ciaran replied smoothly. "Cal has served his purpose."  
  
"His purpose?" Morgan asked, frowning slightly.  
  
"My grandchild will have pure lineage and he has drawn both you and the seeker here," Ciaran explained. "Who you prefer now is of your own choice."  
  
"So I was never important?" Morgan asked bitterly. "You just wanted a baby?"  
  
Ciaran shook his head, "You are important, more so than the child. You will be our leader."  
  
"I don't remember signing on for that," Morgan replied harshly. "And I expect you to allow a respectful amount of autonomy while I make decisions from now on."  
  
Ciaran nodded and drifted back into the mix, but Morgan called back to him, "What about the loyalty test?"  
  
"You passed," Ciaran replied. "In the library, you did not flee with Giomanch and he came here for you. True, his loyalty is to you, but yours is to Amyrath."  
  
Turning from Ciaran, Morgan watched Hunter out of the corner of her eyes, waiting for the plan to begin. She wasn't thoroughly pleased with all aspects of the plan, but whatever it took the end justified the means.  
  
Slowly Liadan approached Hunter from his side and lightly touched his arm. A friendly smile was exchanged, Hunter grinned as she spoke, most likely of the elapsed time. Then his smile froze and the conversation took a turn to the serious.  
  
That was her cue. Morgan found Cal and asked, "Have you seen Liadan? She was supposed to set up a time to visit."  
  
Cal's brows drew together in a frown, "Visit? At the house?"  
  
"Yes," Morgan replied, feigning confusion, "Is that a problem?"  
  
"Uh, no, I suppose," he replied hesitantly. He looked around until he spied Liadan, "She's right – " he broke off as the crowd shifted and he saw her companion. Cal marched over angrily, closely followed by Morgan.  
  
"I thought you said you would never see him again," Cal hissed angrily.  
  
"That was when we were together, Sgath," Liadan reminded him. "I can talk to whoever I please now."  
  
"What's this she tells me, Sgath?" Hunter asked vehemently. "I had a son and you never told me?"  
  
Morgan looked away painfully, but built up her courage to face the issue, "Now that we have you together, we're going to tell you how it is going to be."  
  
Cal and Hunter stared at her in shock as she continued, "I am going to be with Hunter and we will raise my baby. Cal and Liadan will raise Bran."  
  
Cal managed to regain control of his jaw to speak, "Did you two just decide this?"  
  
"Well, I felt bad about raising Cal's child without him, but Liadan had a great answer to my dilemma. We are all going to move into Cal's house together so that everyone can be near their offspring."  
  
"You do understand how peculiar this is?" Hunter stuttered.  
  
"I am not letting him live in my house," Cal stuttered. "And he is not raising my baby."  
  
"There is option two," Liadan informed them. "Morgan and I leave both of you and take our children with us."  
  
"Where would you go?" Cal asked.  
  
"See, that's the point. We wouldn't tell you," Liadan pointed out.  
  
"Well, I suppose if I get Morgan, I'm up for it," Hunter shrugged, though continued to look at Cal disdainfully.  
  
"Yeah, why does he get Morgan?" Cal whined.  
  
"You get me," Liadan reminded him gently. Morgan also detected a hint of promise in her tone.  
  
Cal nodded but still looked slightly miffed. 


	49. Surprise Ammended

YAY!!! After the stress of exams, school, and impending release of Harry Potter subsided, I finally figured out what I was going to do. You may all continue to worship me.  
  
It was later that week that Hunter, Liadan, and Bran moved in, all residing in separate rooms, except for Liadan and Bran, on account of the odd situation. Hunter frequently left, most likely to avoid Cal, and Cal spent most of his time in the main rooms, most likely to annoy Hunter. Liadan and Morgan spent their days by the poolside or reclining in the living room. They talked about being a mother, what they enjoyed, and Cal and Hunter.  
  
"So, who do you hang out with?" Liadan asked one day.  
  
Suddenly Morgan realized with all that had been going on over the past couple weeks, she hadn't spoken to Bree and Robbie, not even to tell them she was pregnant. They hadn't heard from her in two weeks, they were bound to think she had been kidnapped. Then again, they may not be happy with the situation, so she wasn't entirely certain she wanted to communicate with them.  
  
"No one as of late," she admitted, wincing.  
  
Liadan smiled, "It was the same for me – when I joined Amyrath that is. Now all the friends I have are members. I wouldn't wish the same for you. Perhaps we could call them up?"  
  
Morgan shook her head, "They may be too skeptical. I should think they would imagine me bewitched or captive by now, and they have no idea about, well, you know, what happened."  
  
"So many shocks are best delivered in person," she agreed. "But let's not wait another moment. You may talk yourself out of it."  
  
"Alright," Morgan assented. "Could you ask Cal if we could borrow his car?"  
  
"What's wrong with Das Boot?" Liadan queried.  
  
"Nothing. I just like his explorer better is all," Morgan replied.  
  
Liadan stared at Morgan as she puzzled over her response. It was odd that Morgan took sudden preference over the car she had loved so dearly, but people were entitled to change their minds, so Liadan pushed aside her doubts and went to find Cal. 


	50. The Key Or Rather Keys

"Cal?" Liadan said softly, prodding Cal who had fallen asleep on one of the couches. "Cal?"  
  
Roused by the sound of her voice, Cal sat abruptly, "Liadan? What is it?"  
  
"Settle down. We just wanted to borrow your car," Liadan explained.  
  
"Huh?" Cal look confused but dug into his pockets nonetheless. Drawing out his keys he handed them to her, "Okay, but have it back soon."  
  
"We're just running to see some of Morgan's friends," Liadan informed him.  
  
"Ah, that'd probably be Bree and Robbie," Cal mused. "Tell her she should bring them back here, I'd like to see them myself now that the situation isn't complicated." On receiving a dubious look, he continued, "Well, less complicated at least."  
  
Liadan laughed, "I'll tell her."  
  
She got up to leave and Cal rolled back over, obviously intending to return to his nap.  
  
"I got them," Liadan announced to Morgan as she reentered the room.  
  
"Good, let's go," Morgan said, relieved to finally take action, even as she dreaded the confrontation. The disappointment would most likely be tangible when she told them of her child, but there was nothing to do but face them. 


	51. A Daunting Task

They had been outside Bree's house for ten minutes and Morgan could not build the courage to get out of the car. Suddenly she felt Liadan tapping her, "I thought we were going to see your friends."  
  
"We are," Morgan replied softly.  
  
"Then why are you so frightened?" Liadan asked.  
  
"Sometimes it is much harder to face friend than foe," Morgan explained. "I don't think I could handle them not supporting me."  
  
"They will, trust me," Liadan said, climbing out of the car. She walked around to her side, and opened the door, "Morgan, but they had best hear of it from you. Last I checked, Killan was a social creature, even in this small town, and far too free with words."  
  
Morgan nodded and forced herself to unbuckle her seatbelt and put her foot onto the pavement. Standing on the sidewalk, she paused again before a gently nudge started her walking.  
  
Liadan saved her the trouble of ringing the doorbell, and it was Bree who came to the door of her expansive house.  
  
Shrieking, Bree threw herself onto Morgan, hugging her tightly. "Where have you been?!"  
  
"I think you best call Robbie before we get into this," Morgan said softly.  
  
Blushing, Bree led them through the doorway, "There's no need. He is already here."  
  
Morgan wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "Really?"  
  
Seeking to change the subject, Bree turned to Liadan, "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Bree this is Liadan. Liadan this is Bree," Morgan introduced. "Everything else will take a bit longer to explain."  
  
Bree nodded, "I'll get Robbie and then you can tell us why you haven't bothered telling us where you have been."  
  
She gracefully ascended the stairs, disappearing out of sight for a moment. Not a minute later, Morgan heard two sets of feet coming down and fortified herself for the tale that had to be told. 


	52. Could You Repeat That?

"So, what is so difficult to tell your best friends?" Bree asked, after she and Robbie had taken a seat across from Morgan and Liadan at the kitchen table.  
  
Morgan looked to Liadan with pleading eyes, and Liadan sighed, "This is something you have to do for yourself."  
  
Turning back to her friends, she caught a twinge of jealousy in Bree's eyes. "Let's see, the last you heard of this, I was out of Cal's custody, but still under the spell."  
  
"Has that changed?" Bree asked, sounding relieved.  
  
"Yes, but not in the way I would have hoped," Morgan explained, seeing Bree's smile slip as she felt the ominous undercurrent in her words.  
  
"I was still hanging out with Cal and one night we went into the woods to 'meditate'," Morgan scowled, "Goddess, I was stupid."  
  
"Did Cal – did he –"Robbie stuttered angrily.  
  
Lightly touching his hand, "We did, but he didn't coerce me." Morgan paused, then corrected, "Well, he didn't physically coerce me."  
  
"He spelled you?!" Bree shrieked.  
  
Liadan gently pinched her arm, clearly warning her not to sully Cal's reputation.  
  
"No, Bree," Morgan explained, "It was just a fertility spell. As part of increasing the chances of conception to almost perfect, it heightens the emotions involved."  
  
"So, he created a lust-fest?" Robbie asked, looking puzzled.  
  
Morgan shook her head in slight exasperation, "The how is not important. We need to focus on the what that will be coming now in less than a year."  
  
"You mean – "Robbie paused and both of their eyes dropped to her stomach, where there was still no visible presence.  
  
Morgan nodded, "I'm pregnant."  
  
"Then, he, his plan – "Bree stumbled along through her words.  
  
Morgan laughed, "I guess he wasn't as crazy as I thought."  
  
"But the spell?" Robbie asked.  
  
"It broke while we were, well – "Morgan blushed.  
  
"Oh, honey," Bree got out of her chair and cuddled Morgan's head. "How awful."  
  
"Did you tell Hunter?" Robbie asked.  
  
"That brings me to the present. I have been living with Cal, Hunter, Liadan and Bran," Morgan explained. "It's an odd situation, but Cal and Liadan are going to raise Bran, and Hunter and I are going to raise my baby."  
  
"Who is Bran?" Bree asked.  
  
Liadan replied, "He's my son."  
  
"And who are you exactly?" Robbie asked.  
  
"Cal's ex-ex-girlfriend," Morgan supplied.  
  
"Cal has two children?!" Robbie yelped.  
  
"Bran is Hunter's," Liadan corrected.  
  
"WHAT?!" They replied, astounded, in unison. Then they looked to Morgan, who smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I told you it was complicated," she said sadly.  
  
"So, let me try and get this straight," Robbie replied. "You are pregnant by Cal, but you are with Hunter who was with Liadan to get her with child who was, and now is, with Cal?"  
  
"Uh, I think so," Morgan said, mentally reviewing the twisted love-square. 


	53. Cat Fight

"Um, and you thought this was a good idea because...?" Bree asked, caustically.  
  
"Well, I didn't have a whole lot of choice," Morgan bit back. "It all just kind of happened."  
  
"These things don't just happen," Bree retorted. Then turned to scowl at Liadan, "And what is your excuse for being a slut?"  
  
"You're one to talk," Morgan said, pushing out of her chair. "You know all the guys in our high school better than their mothers."  
  
"You absolute bitch," Bree sputtered, rising out of her own place.  
  
Robbie and Liadan both jump up to hold Morgan and Bree back as they realize the conversation may turn violent in only moments.  
  
"Don't say anything you'll regret, Bree," Robbie said soothingly.  
  
"I won't regret anything," Bree hissed. "She thinks she can just show up every few weeks and we'll still be her friends, regardless what she does. Well I'm not just going to take it anymore. She has Liadan now, evidently, and doesn't have to bother even being half decent to us."  
  
"Oh, I see, you're just upset that I have new friends," Morgan jeered. "Well, maybe if you had a life too, it wouldn't be upsetting."  
  
"You just assume nothing has happened to me," Bree replied. "But I've been just as productive as you, except I've only been sleeping with ONE guy."  
  
"I have only been sleeping with one guy," Morgan replied, then abruptly shut her mouth, realizing what she said.  
  
Bree also quieted immediately, but it was Liadan who spoke, "You and Hunter haven't – "  
  
"No, never," Morgan replied, shyly.  
  
"But, I would have thought, after Cal and you –"Bree stuttered.  
  
"Um, that actually made it a bit more uncomfortable, seeing as we all live in the same house," Morgan explained.  
  
"But all that time you were with Hunter before this, you never made love?" Liadan asked.  
  
"Uh, we came close, but it never seemed to work out," Morgan blushed.  
  
"So this time with Cal..." Liadan lead off.  
  
"Was your first?" Bree asked.  
  
Morgan nodded.  
  
Robbie cleared his throat, "If your not making her uncomfortable, you certainly are making me."  
  
Bree ignored him, "And you got pregnant?"  
  
Morgan nodded.  
  
Bree sighed, "That really sucks. I'm sorry I wasn't more supportive, I was thinking about how much you were going through. All I saw was the huge shock I was getting."  
  
"Shall I complete the shock?" Morgan asked, dreadfully.  
  
"There's more?!" Robbie exclaimed.  
  
"The Rowlands no longer remember me," Morgan said quietly.  
  
"What did you do, Morgan?" Robbie asked, a bit too calmly. Morgan looked at him and saw the familiar look of fear.  
  
"I was a bit upset after I told them about the baby, and I was still under the spell, and I – "Morgan tried to think of other excuses, but finally paused and said, "I cast a spell."  
  
"Oh, you poor baby," Bree said, softly taking her hand.  
  
"HER?! What about them?!" Robbie protested to receive a chilling glare from Bree and Liadan.  
  
"I think she already feels bad enough without your help," Liadan berated.  
  
Bree nodded, "If your not going to help, maybe you should leave."  
  
Robbie looked ashamed, "Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. You should be upset," Morgan assured him.  
  
Bree snorted, "You come to us with your problems and we lecture you? What kind of friends do that?"  
  
"Good ones," Morgan replied. "Because you did and you are, so that's what they must do."  
  
Robbie smiled, "You forgive too easily."  
  
"What lese can I do, when you are so willing to accept my faults?" Morgan mused.  
  
Liadan spoke up, sensing the conversation settling, "It is probably time for us to be heading back." Catching the sudden fall in everyone's expressions, she continued, "But Cal wanted to say that he would really enjoy seeing you guys, so you could come back with us."  
  
"It has been awhile since we saw him without having direct reason to loathe him, site kidnapping and arson," Bree commented.  
  
Robbie looked reluctant, "But tonight isn't really good, could we take a rain check?"  
  
"No problem," Morgan replied.  
  
"Just call the house, usually either Cal or Hunter is there," Liadan said, standing to leave.  
  
"Hunter or Cal?" Robbie grinned.  
  
"One or the other, but God willing, never both," Morgan smiled. 


	54. Absence Noted

"No Bree or Robbie?" Cal asked as they entered, looking slightly disappointed.  
  
"Sorry, baby, they didn't want to come today," Liadan said, caressing his shoulder lightly. "They did, however, say they would come sometime later."  
  
Cal nodded, "That's fine. How did it go?"  
  
"It went fine," Liadan said, which drew an amused snort from Morgan, "Fine? I'd fear to see what you'd consider bad!"  
  
Cal groaned, "What happened?"  
  
"Well, they got into a slight tiff," Liadan replied.  
  
"You certainly have a knack for understatement, Liadan," Morgan assessed. "Bree and I brought out the claws, but it smoothed out in the end and everything was okay."  
  
"Well, that's good to hear," Cal said. "So, what do you want to do now?"  
  
"Liadan and I are going to hang out," Morgan said and raised her eyebrow in challenge for him to remark on her pointed exclusion of him.  
  
He took the bait, "Morgan, we live together, whether you like it or not. What am I supposed to do if you two go off?"  
  
Morgan opened her mouth to reply, but he swiftly warned, "And don't you dare say talk to Giomanch." She shut her mouth looking slightly put out.  
  
Liadan looked at Cal suspiciously, "It's not really a good idea for you and Morgan to play together, anyway. She'll never get things back together with him if you two keep cavorting around together."  
  
"Oh, what a shame," Cal replied scathingly. "Why should I care about his relationship issues and the fact that he's threatened by me?"  
  
Liadan narrowed her eyes, "If you won't look to his relationship, I suggest you look to your own."  
  
With that she whirled and stomped out of the room.  
  
Cal turned to Morgan and shrugged, "Don't worry, she's always been like that."  
  
Morgan scowled, "Cal, that is just your excuse. From what I heard from Liam, she was always very understanding. If something has changed, maybe you should go after her."  
  
"Liam?" Cal repeated. "You were talking to him again?"  
  
"Not that it matters, but no," Morgan replied. "And stop treating me like some sort of slut." She paused, "And it's not like it should matter to you."  
  
"It doesn't matter to him," Cal said under his breath,  
  
Morgan heard his light remark, "Who? Hunter?"  
  
Cal met her eyes, "Morgan, he is never here for you. I barely see him once a day, and he never even looks at you. Maybe you should just give up on him."  
  
Morgan reflected on the wisdom of his comments, until she realized, with horror, that she was actually contemplating his suggestion. Upon which, she scathingly replied, "Maybe Liadan should give up on you."  
  
"Maybe she should," Cal replied nonchalantly.  
  
"Cal?!" Morgan gasped. "How can you say such a thing?"  
  
"Look, Liadan is really a good friend of mine," Cal explained. "But there's no one but you for me."  
  
"I have Hunter," Morgan hissed through clenched teeth.  
  
To which Cal bitterly replied, "Do you? He has you, certainly. But do you have him?"  
  
Morgan had no response to give. 


	55. Poolside Interrogation

Morgan caught up with Liadan outside the house. She was stretching out on her beach towel at the side of the pool, obviously intending to ignore everything that had just happened. Understanding her feelings, Morgan decided to let it go also, and similarly laid out.  
  
After a few minutes of quiet reflection for both, Liadan asked abruptly, "You really haven't slept with Giomanch?"  
  
"Uh, no," Morgan replied, clearly conveying that she didn't want to discuss it.  
  
Liadan ignored her thinly-veiled hints, "Why?"  
  
"I guess he just doesn't want to," Morgan finally answered.  
  
"That's not right, all guys want to have sex," Liadan protested.  
  
"Well, actually, I think he wants to have sex, seeing as – you know – Bran exists and all," Morgan paused, then blurted out, "I think he just doesn't want to have sex with me."  
  
"But I was there when he said all those lovely things about you," Liadan observed.  
  
"Yes, he speaks well," Morgan grimaced, "But when it comes to it, we just never have. At first I thought that he wanted to be responsible, that's why we didn't go through with it before he went north. But after he came back, we still never got around to it. And now we are living in the same house, and he won't even look at me, as Cal so kindly pointed out."  
  
"It can't be that, Morgan," Liadan assured her. "There has to be something else to it."  
  
"Yeah, that, or I am just completely unsexy," Morgan replied sarcastically. 


	56. Facing the Music

Hunter quietly slipped through the front door late that night, trying not to wake any of the occupants, as was his usual ritual. But on this night, unlike the others, there was someone else still not resting.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Liadan asked Hunter, causing him to jump with surprise.  
  
"Liadan?" Hunter asked, trying to calm down, "What are you doing up this late?"  
  
Liadan glared at him, "Do you know what you are doing? Because if you lose Morgan, then I lose Cal."  
  
"Lose Morgan? What are you talking about?" Hunter asked, slightly more fearful.  
  
"She thinks that you don't want to sleep with her!" Liadan informed him harshly. "What did you think your absence would do? For all your heroic speeches when you were losing her, you haven't done one romantic thing since."  
  
"I joined Amyrath," Hunter replied. "That's the most romantic thing I can think of."  
  
"Yeah, who would want flowers and an intimate dinner when they could have their boyfriend join an evil cult," Liadan mocked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"I'm taking an interest in her hobbies," Hunter defended.  
  
"Yeah, how about now you take an interest in her?" Liadan suggested.  
  
"I didn't want her to think that I expected stuff because she had been with other guys," Hunter explained.  
  
"Now that she feels undesirable, do you think you could do something?" Liadan asked, cruelly.  
  
"Not here," Hunter replied softly. "I can't live here. Not with him."  
  
"Cal?" Liadan asked, more subdued.  
  
"Every time I see him, I want to wring his neck," Hunter clenched his teeth and subconsciously circled his hands, drawing them nearer and neared. "I see what he did to her and I am filled with unrelenting rage. And then I know, in the same instant, that Morgan would never speak to me if I hurt him. I know that she is friends with him, regardless what he's done. And that makes me angrier still, and slightly jealous."  
  
"You would leave this house because of him, knowing that she has sworn to remain here till the birth, and that he has sworn to claim her as his?" Liadan scoffed. "For all your claims of love, you will not take what could be yours."  
  
"I was wrong to think that I could live like this," Hunter replied despondently. "I have nothing to offer her, not even companionship or guidance."  
  
"Stop that right now. You are not allowed to pity yourself," Liadan scolded. "Sky and you father will return soon, will they not?"  
  
"Tomorrow, in fact," Hunter replied, wary.  
  
"Good, then you will be driven here, to this house and to her for comfort," Liadan said smugly. Upon his confused look, she elaborated, "Didn't you know that your actions would have consequences? Your father, who already believed Morgan evil, will not accept your decision to join Amyrath. If I am not mistaken, he'll disown you."  
  
Hunter gaped, until he realized that his father would never be able to accept his following Ciaran, the man who aided in the death of his mother and destruction of his father. But death was an optimistic outcome. He was much more likely to hunt his son and put an end to his evil, even if through death. 


	57. Dissension in the House

"Hunter's going to be hunted by his father?!" Morgan shrieked, as she entered into the room, having obviously been listening to the entire conversation. Closely followed by Cal, who smirking, said, "So the Hunter becomes the hunted."  
  
Hunter scowled at Cal, "Oh, very witty."  
  
Cal smiled in return, "Thank you. I thought so, too."  
  
"Stop it," Morgan said quietly. "Both of you. There are more important things right now."  
  
"You're that worried?" Cal asked.  
  
"I've met his father, before," Morgan replied, shaking. "He may be very difficult to deal with."  
  
Hunter suddenly appeared angry, "We are not going to 'deal' with my father."  
  
"What do you think I meant by that?" Morgan asked him tightly.  
  
"We are not going to kill him," Hunter responded firmly.  
  
"I wasn't even suggesting that, though it's nice to know that you think I am really that heartless," Morgan said, snidely.  
  
"Aren't you both being a bit touching?" Liadan interrupted.  
  
Cal shook his head, "Let them at it. Isn't this what you wanted? For them to speak to each other?"  
  
"I wasn't wanting it to be like this," Liadan replied angrily. "And you know that."  
  
"Seems like I don't know anything about you anymore," Cal replied with blunt honesty.  
  
"Is it my fault it turned out that the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?" Hunter snipped.  
  
"Oh, so now you follow your father's opinion of my relationship with Ciaran? He'll be thrilled as he stabs an athame through your heart," Morgan sneered.  
  
"At least he can aim," Hunter scoffed.  
  
"You would know more if you pay less attention to Morgan all the time!" Liadan shrieked.  
  
"You didn't consider the fact that it doesn't have anything to do with her," Cal smirked. "I just don't want to know anything about you, it's not worth my time."  
  
"You ABSOLUTE BASTARD!" Liadan screamed, drawing Hunter and Morgan's attention from their own squabble.  
  
"You only say that because the truth hurts," Cal replied, shrugging.  
  
"Morgan will never love you, Cal," Liadan narrowed her eyes, "because she has already seen what a terrible person you really are. Something I couldn't face until just now."  
  
Liadan left the room, and Cal turned to find Hunter and Morgan looking at him with dropped jaws. He shrugged, smiled, and characteristically said, "She'll get over it."  
  
But the fear in Hunter's eyes clearly showed he didn't believe it, and now it could be more dangerous to leave Morgan here alone. His options were becoming limited. 


	58. Missed Cue

you may have noticed by now, but this story has not ended...this is because I have a problem with writing conclusions...it's like that annoying game where you each tell one sentence of a story, and then people try to end it like 'and all the smurfs died' and the next person says 'but they were resurrected' or someone says 'and they lived happily ever after' and that annoying person contests 'until the storm ravaged the village'....sadly that all happens in my head....you start to end the story, but the evil voice just makes it keep going...therefore, if you want an ending, I think you should suggest one through a logical story path I love you all for being so nice and reviewing this, I feel sob so loved sob Katie  
  
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
"Cal, why do you make her cry ALL the time?" Morgan asked, shaking her head with dismay. "Was it always like this?"  
  
"Can't really remember," Cal replied. "Although I would assume it used to be easier, or we wouldn't have been involved this long."  
  
"I think that that is probably one of the worst things I have ever heard," Morgan replied, gaping. "Isn't it, Hunter?"  
  
"Uh, actually, he does have a point," Hunter said meekly, scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Morgan asked, scanning for signs of humor. "Then why are we going out?"  
  
"I wasn't referring to us," Hunter replied, confused. "We were talking about Cal and Liadan."  
  
"But saying that he has a point about his relationship being too difficult and that he should just drop it can be paralleled with your ideas about our relationship," Morgan explained.  
  
Hunter stared at her, "No, it really can't. That's them, this is us."  
  
"I think that she's right," Cal smirked. "For Morgan and I, dating was easy and natural, yours is too complicated. I guess Giomanch just isn't mature enough to have an adult relationship."  
  
"That wasn't what I was trying to imply," Morgan protested.  
  
"I'm not even in the conversation, and I'm confused," Liadan emerged from the doorway.  
  
"Hey, I thought you left," Morgan stared in bewilderment.  
  
"I was waiting for you to run after me, and I got bored," Liadan shrugged.  
  
"Oh, right, that was my cue, wasn't it?" Morgan grinned.  
  
"Shall we try again?" Liadan asked, then turned and walked out.  
  
"I better go after her," Morgan said, mock-seriously. 


	59. Fraying at the End

"So?" Morgan asked Liadan when they were out of earshot.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Liadan hissed.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Morgan asked in confusion. "If anyone has a right to be angry, it would be me. I told you personal thoughts and you used them to retain your position with Cal."  
  
"I was trying to help you," Liadan sniffed.  
  
"No, you were trying to help yourself, so do me a favor and if you are going to lie to me, don't do it so blatantly," Morgan scowled. "It insults my intelligence."  
  
"Well, there's no problem there," Liadan replied scornfully. "That's not really what you operate on, is it?"  
  
"You know what," Morgan narrowed her eyes, "I'm going to assume this is coming from being very VERY tired and ignore it for now. But watch what you say from now on."  
  
"Are you threatening me?" Liadan asked, gaping.  
  
"Make of it what you will, but do not accuse me anymore," Morgan replied harshly. "Not everything is my fault, though it seems everyone intends to blame it on me."  
  
"Hmm...Cal wants to leave me for you, Hunter is reserved because he's unsure about you, you just threatened me, Amyrath's fate depends on you yet you don't give a definite answer, Ciaran is closely hunted because of your involvement, and you're pregnant because of your irresponsibility," Liadan mused. "It really sounds like this is your fault."  
  
"Hold on," Morgan contradicted. "Cal wants to leave you because he doesn't love you. Hunter is reserved because of his own insecurities. You brought my comments on yourself. I owe nothing to Amyrath. Ciaran is hunted because of his own indiscretions. And I am pregnant because of that damn spell."  
  
"The spell only made what you were already feeling thrive," Liadan sneered. "It didn't create those emotions."  
  
"So, I really wanted to have sex with him?" Morgan paused, trying to remember what she was actually feeling at the time.  
  
"Yes," Liadan replied bitterly. "It just relieved your reservations so you could focus on your desire."  
  
"Does that mean I was in love with him?" Morgan asked quietly.  
  
"Hardly," Liadan scoffed. "You just wanted his body."  
  
"And you want him for his mind?" Morgan smirked.  
  
For the first time in the conversation, Liadan smiled a bit, "It does seem unlikely, doesn't it? But I do want him for who he is, not just what."  
  
"I'm not trying to take him from you," Morgan assured her.  
  
Liadan sighed, "I know that. I just needed to blame someone, but it really is that I am unsatisfactory."  
  
Morgan shook her shoulders, saying firmly, "You are not unsatisfactory. Don't let anything or anyone make you think that. You are a wonderful and beautiful woman."  
  
"Then why doesn't he want me?" Liadan asked, a tear slipping down her cheek.  
  
Morgan shrugged, "Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Maybe none of us were."  
  
Liadan gasped, and looked into Morgan's pensive face, "You aren't actually thinking about leaving Hunter?"  
  
Morgan chuckled, "There's not so much to leave right now. Cal was right to say I should give up on him."  
  
Liadan shook her head, "He was saying that so you would take up with him."  
  
"Well, I am not considering that either," Morgan replied. "I just want to leave. None of the people I knew in Widow's Vale remember me, after that spell. Bree and Robbie don't need me anymore. And I want nothing to do with that family, at least not romantically."  
  
"What about Killan, Ciaran, and the coven?" Liadan asked.  
  
"They were only in this hick town because I was," she replied.  
  
"But, Hunter and Cal are both members," Liadan reminded her.  
  
Morgan smirked, "Not if I don't want them to be."  
  
Liadan looked at her, "That's a bit harsh, isn't it?"  
  
"I wasn't suggesting we kill them," Morgan rolled her eyes, "Though technically, Cal is dead, so it wouldn't be that big of a deal."  
  
Liadan glared.  
  
"Look, I am going to see if I can hunt down Da," Morgan said quickly. "You take care of that mess, see they don't kill each other and all that." 


	60. Tracking

"Have you seen Da?" Morgan asked Killan, catching up to him at Practical Magick.  
  
Killan turned to her, surprised, "Sis, I didn't even feel you come up."  
  
"Da? Where is he?" Morgan asked impatiently.  
  
"Your aura..." Killan's eyes became unfocused.  
  
"Killan?" Morgan asked, waving her hand in front of his eyes. Still no response, so she lightly tapped his shoulder. "Killan?"  
  
"Woah," Killan said, blinking rapidly to clear his eyes.  
  
"What was that about?" Morgan asked crossly.  
  
"Is there something you did?" Killan asked, confused. "Some kind of powerful magic?"  
  
"Uh, no," Morgan replied, forgetting her anger as she tried to recall any spellworking.  
  
"Your energy is tainted by something," Killan recoiled slightly. "It seems to be seeping into your magick."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Morgan asked, getting angry again.  
  
"And evidently your personality," Killan sighed.  
  
"Where is Da?" Morgan asked again.  
  
"Morgan –"Killan started again.  
  
Morgan scowled deeply, "Tell me, or I will hurt you."  
  
"I miss the old Morgan," Killan replied, but continued, "Da is at the manor."  
  
Morgan tossed a piece of paper at him, "Write down directions."  
  
"No need," Killan said, putting down the book he had been looking at, "I'm coming with you." 


	61. Reservations

It took about a half hour to get out to the secluded manor, Morgan was surprised to see that it was the same one they had come to before, "You meant here? I guess I didn't need you after all."  
  
Killan sighed, "What do you need him for anyway?"  
  
"I want to be inducted," Morgan shrugged.  
  
Killan looked at her, "You already have been."  
  
"Not into the coven, you moron, as priestess," Morgan replied disdainfully.  
  
Killan shook his head, "He'll never allow it. Not so soon. By all the gods, you haven't even been initiated yet! It'll take months more and training."  
  
Morgan laughed darkly, "Then the training will start today, there is no reason to wait."  
  
Killan looked up to the ominous looking manor, "Maybe we could save this for another day?"  
  
Morgan opened her door and got out without responding.  
  
Killan sighed, "I'll take that as a no." Then he opened his door to catch up to Morgan who had already covered half the distance to the door.  
  
"He better be here," Morgan muttered ungraciously.  
  
"Why don't you just call him?" Killan asked.  
  
"I can't," Morgan replied lightly. "Why else would I have tracked you down? He's not responding to them."  
  
"I would assume that they are blocked," Killan replied, puzzling it out. "Seeing as your essence has changed, not everyone has the privilege of sending him messages."  
  
"What do you keep babbling about?" Morgan sneered.  
  
"Never mind," Killan looked down and muttered, "Da will know."  
  
"If he would answer the door, that is," Morgan sighed. "Let's go in."  
  
As she opened the door, Killan suggested, "Maybe we should try some other time."  
  
Morgan looked at him, a spark of understanding entering her eyes, "You could still call him."  
  
"And?" Killan turned to walk back to the car. "That doesn't mean I will."  
  
"But does that mean you have?" Morgan narrowed his eyes. "You told him I was coming?"  
  
Killan averted his eyes, "No, of course not. I didn't even think about warning – I mean, calling him."  
  
"Why would he be avoiding me?" Morgan mused. "All I want is my birthright. The one, not more then a week ago, he was begging me to partake."  
  
"This is an odd mood you're in," Killan replied. "I wouldn't trust you with a spoon I didn't like."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Morgan glared ominously.  
  
"Don't threaten me," Killan replied, firmly. "I'm just saying this is a huge jump in character. If I were Da, which thank the goddess I'm not, I wouldn't hand over Amyrath until you calmed down."  
  
"Well you're right, you aren't him," Morgan spat. "And I will have control of Amyrath, condoned or not." 


	62. Culprit Realized

"She's what?!" Hunter shouted as Killan explained the activities of the day to him, Bree, Robbie, Cal, and Liadan. It had taken another ten minutes to get Morgan to go back home, to rest for the baby's sake.  
  
"I told you, she went power crazy," Killan said once again. "She says she wants the coven and she wants it now."  
  
"It's far too early for her to be having that drastic of mood swings," Bree reasoned. "And what's this about her energy?"  
  
"It's tainted," Killan replied. "Something is infesting her magic, at least. I think her change of personality may be due to that."  
  
Hunter sighed in relief, "Then that's an easy fix. All we have to do is to exterminate the contaminating force."  
  
"You can't," Ciaran's voice drifted through the hallway door, swiftly followed by his figure entering. "To exterminate the force, is to exterminate the source. And I will not have my grandchild slain, not by the hands of Morgan's friends."  
  
"The baby is doing this?" Cal asked, awed.  
  
"It's evil," Hunter pronounced, as if he had known it would be all along.  
  
Cal swiveled his head, "Quick to judge, for someone on the dark side."  
  
Hunter glared, "It's not even born and it is causing mayhem. Maybe we should – "  
  
Ciaran cut him off, "I would watch what I suggest, were I you."  
  
Killan scowled fiercely, "Try it and I will kill you." A surprising statement from Killan, generally a pacifist, but clearly a serious one from the darkness that suddenly overtook his features.  
  
Bree shook her head as well, "You won't get our support either, Hunter. Your vendetta with Cal has to be settled some other way."  
  
"This doesn't have anything to do with him," Hunter replied, but was met with dubious scowls. "Other then the fact that its his blood that is changing that thing into a monster."  
  
"That thing means a great deal to everyone but you, Hunter," Bree warned.  
  
"And I fear it is not only Cal's side of the child that forms it thus," Ciaran explained. "My own heritage, as well as Maeve's kin, who were once terrible warriors of the Woodbane line, also contribute to its nature."  
  
Robbie touched Hunter's shoulder, "If it had been yours, we may have encountered the same issue. What would you have had us done then?"  
  
Hunter sighed, "We'll have to wait it out. Maybe it will settle."  
  
"It hasn't done anything terrible yet," Bree said optimistically. "Other then threaten a few of her close friends, try and seize control of a powerful, evil coven, and isolate her." 


	63. Morning Rush

"Yours is a happy nature," Cal replied sarcastically.  
  
"I fear this is only the beginning," Ciaran revealed. "You said that it began tonight?"  
  
"Yeah," Hunter replied. "She started getting really touchy about stuff."  
  
Liadan paused, "Even before that, she started taking a preference to things that she didn't usually like. For weeks now she hasn't used her car."  
  
"That's right, she took my car," Cal nodded. "I thought that was a bit odd. She never liked my car, said it didn't have personality."  
  
"The child is growing in strength, and quickly," Ciaran scowled.  
  
"Shit!" Hunter suddenly cried, pointing out the window while rubbing his eyes sleepily, "The sun is rising!"  
  
"Your father," Liadan gasped.  
  
"I'll have to face him," Hunter grumbled. "And without any sleep."  
  
"She'll wake soon," Bree sighed.  
  
Killan turned to the stairs, "I'll check on her."  
  
"Anyone who shouldn't be here should probably leave," Cal said, looking at Hunter.  
  
Ciaran took the cue, "I should probably go, then. Before she decides to challenge me to a fight."  
  
Hunter nodded, "I suppose she would think it was strange if I am here."  
  
Liadan shrugged, "I'm good, but I need to check on Bran. Then I am heading up to bed." She gave a suggestive look to Cal, but he ignored her so she sighed and left the room.  
  
Cal turned to Bree and Robbie, "What about you?"  
  
Bree shrugged, "We were invited, weren't we?"  
  
Cal looked into her eyes, "Can you handle this? She may not be the same."  
  
Robbie nodded, "We're not going to let her down, now. She needs her friends, though she doesn't know it."  
  
Cal clasped his shoulder, beaming, "I'm glad she has you."  
  
Killan ran back downstairs out of breath, "Guys!"  
  
Bree looked at him nervously, "Is something wrong?"  
  
Killan started, "She's on her way down, but you should know –" He stopped abruptly as he felt her coming nearer.  
  
Bree, Robbie and Cal's mouths dropped open in shock. Where there had been slight rounding on her stomach, there was now a significant bulge. They exchanged worried glances, the baby was growing in more ways then one. 


	64. RedHanded

"Why are you all staring like that?" Morgan asked, crossly.  
  
"Um, nothing," Cal replied, a slight tremor in his voice.  
  
Morgan rolled her eyes, "It's awful early for everyone to be about like this."  
  
Killan replied, pulling off a smoother tone than Cal, "Bree and Robbie stopped by for breakfast."  
  
"And you?" Morgan queried suspiciously.  
  
Killan just shrugged, "I come and go."  
  
Morgan, accepting his response, went on to the next issue, her rumbling stomach, "What are we doing for breakfast?"  
  
When they all looked at her, she continued, "You said they stopped for breakfast."  
  
"We came over to make it," Robbie said, swiftly thinking.  
  
"Ok," Morgan said, looking at him peculiarly. "So, what are you making?"  
  
"Pancakes," Bree said, quickly.  
  
"We don't have any mix," Morgan replied.  
  
"Eggs?" Bree said hopefully.  
  
"Ran out of those, too," Morgan replied. "No one has really been shopping lately."  
  
"Since you chased off the housekeeper," Cal mumbled.  
  
Morgan glared at him, "She was invading my personal space."  
  
"She was cleaning your room," Cal retorted.  
  
"It wasn't messy," Morgan replied.  
  
"It's called dusting," Cal sighed.  
  
"Hmm, maybe Robbie and I should go to the store then," Bree suggested.  
  
"We might as well get anything else you'll be needing," Robbie shrugged.  
  
"It could be a long list," Cal warned.  
  
"Don't waste the paper," Morgan sneered. "They won't do it right, anyway. Go with them."  
  
Cal looked at her, "Are you sure you'll be alright?"  
  
Morgan nodded, "Besides, Killan will probably stay."  
  
Cal shot him a look, clearly reading, Can you handle her?  
  
Killan vocally responded, "Yeah, I'll stay." 


	65. Shopping Trip

Cal, Bree, and Robbie climbed into Cal's explorer, Cal as the driver, Bree in the passenger seat, and Robbie in the back, leaning forward to feel included.  
  
"She doesn't jump on you as much," Bree narrowed her eyes at Cal.  
  
Robbie nodded, "I noticed that, too."  
  
Cal smiled, "If it makes you feel better, it's the baby that takes preference to me, not Morgan."  
  
Bree nodded hesitantly, "I suppose that's natural, you being the father. But why doesn't it hold the same preference for Ciaran and Killan?"  
  
"I think it does," Cal contradicted. "See, I have never stood as an obstacle for something it wants. And the fact that the baby didn't eliminate Killan for being such an impediment indicates that he does favor him."  
  
"You mean threatening him was a favor?" Bree looked dumbstruck as they pulled into the grocery parking lot.  
  
Cal nodded, as he got out of the car, "If it had been you or Robbie, the baby may not have been so compassionate."  
  
Bree scowled, opening her own door, "That's really comforting. Thanks, Cal."  
  
Robbie sighed, waiting for them to let him out, "I think Hunter is going to be in trouble, then."  
  
"Why would you say that?" Bree asked, puzzled while she opened his door.  
  
It was Cal who responded, unable to keep a slight smirk from his face, "Isn't it natural for a baby to want it's father and mother to be together?"  
  
Bree panicked for a second, "But Hunter is it's uncle."  
  
"But he's also an obstacle at this point," Robbie paused, "And this baby doesn't happen to appreciate obstacles."  
  
"Oh, goddess," Bree moaned as she walked up the sidewalk. "Poor Hunter. This whole thing with his father and now he can't even have Morgan."  
  
"Why would you say that?" Robbie asked, reaching the door first and holing it open for his companions.  
  
"We can't fight the baby," Bree reasoned as she walked past him. "And we can't control it."  
  
"We have to do something." Robbie snorted as he followed Cal in, "I never thought I would be so afraid of a baby. Especially one that isn't even born yet."  
  
"Do we even know if it can control Morgan's powers?" Cal asked, taking the lead down the first isle, pushing a cart in front of him.  
  
"Would you like to be the one to figure that out?" Bree asked, challengingly as she grabbed her own cart.  
  
Cal didn't reply as he threw a loaf of white and wheat bread, hot dog buns, and hamburger buns into the cart.  
  
"Didn't think so," Bree said smugly. Seeing him throw the items into the bottom of his cart, she sighed and stopped him from going any further, "Don't you know anything? You put the softer items in last or in the top carrier. Otherwise you'll smash them."  
  
"Sorry, I don't really do this that often," Cal shrugged, looking embarrassed.  
  
As Bree decisively took the lead, selecting items as she saw fit, Robbie dropped back to mumble to Cal, "Don't feel bad. I didn't know that either."  
  
They shared a conspiratorial grin before Bree turned back, noticing she had lost her followers, "Do I have to get a few of those leashes?"  
  
"Leashes?" Cal asked.  
  
Robbie nodded, looking slightly fearful, "It's like a dog leash, but for children. That way they don't wander or get abducted."  
  
Cal shivered, "Sounds awful. We'll keep up." 


	66. Elimination Process

When they returned to the house, laden with and inordinate amount of groceries, they anticipated to find Killan and Morgan locked in a dangerous battle of wills, but instead found them reclining on the couch.  
  
"Uh, hello," Cal said, ever the articulate one.  
  
Killan waved lazily, "Hey, you have been gone a long time."  
  
"There was a lot to get," Bree replied.  
  
"We probably don't need half of it," Morgan replied.  
  
Robbie smiled, "We figured that, too."  
  
"Liadan left this morning, she didn't say where she was going," Killan said.  
  
Cal looked away guiltily.  
  
"How about breakfast?" Morgan asked.  
  
"More like lunch," Cal replied, indicating the time.  
  
Morgan shrugged, "Food is food."  
  
"You seem in a better mood," Bree mused.  
  
"The baby is asleep," Killan replied.  
  
Morgan nodded, "I'd say I'm sorry, but I can't remember a lot of what happened. Only bits and pieces."  
  
Killan affirmed her story, "Her aura is less muddled now. The baby has to rest sometime."  
  
"I can't believe it's so powerful," she looked at her stomach, "Or so big."  
  
"Morgan says that the baby has left an especially lingering impression of hatred for Hunter," Killan informed everyone.  
  
"And Killan has told me that Hunter is not exactly fond of the baby," Morgan said bitterly. "I'm really glad none of you went along with his plan. Whatever else the baby is, it's still my child. I won't condone any of you hurting it."  
  
"We wouldn't dream of it," Bree assured her, "But something has to be done."  
  
"The pregnancy seems to be accelerating itself," Cal noted, "So we may only have to deal with this for a short time."  
  
"But how do we know what will happen between now and then?" Killan asked.  
  
Morgan nodded, "This may be the last time that we have a chance to speak, the blackouts are becoming more frequent."  
  
"Giomanch should go away," Cal suggested. "He can hide from his father, wait out the birth, and then come back, if he must. He antagonizes the baby."  
  
No one objected and Morgan glared at them, "You can't agree with him."  
  
"Well," Bree said hesitantly, "He has a point."  
  
"Hunter hasn't been around anyway," Robbie offered.  
  
"But – "Morgan began to protest.  
  
"It's not as if the baby is going to make a move on its father," Cal reasoned.  
  
"But that's just it! It is me, just with someone else pulling the strings," Morgan explained.  
  
"But you said you couldn't remember," Bree reminded her.  
  
Morgan blushed, "It was more I didn't want to remember."  
  
"Hunter has to go," Bree urged.  
  
"Nice of you to decide that for me," Hunter said. 


	67. Confrontation

"Why are you here?" Cal asked.  
  
"I always come back, sooner or later," Hunter replied. "Let me guess, you suggested I leave, Sgath?"  
  
"For your own safety," Cal replied, deceptively sweet.  
  
Hunter snorted, "Yes, that was exactly your motivation."  
  
"Hunter," Morgan said quietly. "I don't know what else to do."  
  
Hunter turned swiftly to face her, "You don't mean you want me to go?"  
  
"This is all my fault, Hunter," Morgan sighed, regretfully. "If I hadn't been such an idiot, listening to Ciaran, none of this would have happened. I don't want to be burdened with your death, too."  
  
"Death?" Hunter gasped. "It's all as serious as that?"  
  
"The baby doesn't like the competition you're giving me," Cal said, shrugging.  
  
"How like it's father," Hunter scowled.  
  
"Speaking of," Morgan said, breathlessly, "I think it's coming on again."  
  
Killan stared at her, "It's happening again."  
  
"Run, Hunter!" Morgan urged. "Please, just go."  
  
Hunter looked at her helplessly, "I can't leave you."  
  
"If I really wanted you, don't you think I would say that?" Morgan said, scornfully.  
  
Hunter looked at her sadly, but Killan replied, "It's the child, don't listen."  
  
"I wouldn't say anything I don't mean," Morgan smirked. "You're just jealous of the relationship Cal and I have. Not even death could keep us apart."  
  
Hunter tried not to listen, but Morgan was still Morgan to him. Her voice, her face, her thoughts.  
  
"If you need any proof, there's my swollen belly," Morgan scoffed. "I never wanted you. I wanted Cal. I looked for what was second best because I couldn't have my desire, only part of him. But in the end, you were never as good."  
  
Bree shook her head sadly, "Hunter, leave. You're only hurting yourself."  
  
Hunter couldn't make himself leave, so Morgan continued, "The first time, I chose Cal. Without that one mistake he made, I never would have looked at you. When it all started over, I chose Cal a second time. Doesn't it hurt you to know that I only remembered you after I had sex with Cal? A little convenient I would say. Perhaps to play with you a bit? And play I did."  
  
Hunter looked instinctively down to his feet, but forced himself to look up, to hear what she was telling him. It was his punishment for letting this happen.  
  
"I always thought you were so naïve. After the baby was conceived, I never told you once that I wasn't in love with Cal," Morgan sneered. "You just wanted to think that I would come back to you. But I said, no, I have to stay with Cal. Maybe I wanted to spare your feelings, but you just assumed that it meant that we should be together. All the time that I shared a house with Cal, I wanted to share his bed. But I restrained myself, hoping you would take my subtle hints that I didn't want you around. I never counted on how dense you were."  
  
Morgan, sensing she had beaten in her meaning, took Cal's hand in hers, "Now, I see no reason to conceal what I have felt for so long. Cal is my muirn de beath. We are having a baby. We are getting married. There is no room for you." 


	68. A Promise Is A Promise

"Married?" Cal echoed happily, to which Bree scowled.  
  
"You don't expect me to have an illegitimate child, I should hope?" Morgan queried, slightly menacing.  
  
"Of course not," Cal said. "In fact, we should probably get married right away."  
  
"By who?" Morgan asked.  
  
"Not a catholic priest, of course," Cal replied.  
  
"Cal!" Bree protested.  
  
"Yes?" Cal asked.  
  
"You are taking advantage of the situation," Robbie scowled.  
  
"You heard her, she wants to," Cal protested.  
  
"Do you want a baby to grow without a father?" Morgan asked, harshly.  
  
"But, Hunter – "Bree started.  
  
"Is not an option," Morgan finished.  
  
"You promised me you wouldn't," Hunter interjected softly.  
  
"I only promised you as long as you were a threat," Morgan jeered. "Now that you have no power besides your own, insignificant ones, I have nothing to fear. You are a hunted man, and thus no longer a threat."  
  
Cal shook his head, "But you promised."  
  
Morgan looked at him, startled, "That matters to you?"  
  
"A promise is a promise," Cal replied.  
  
Hunter stared at him in shock, "You have morals?"  
  
Cal glared at him. 


	69. Vexing

"Well, then, what would I have to do to gain your blessing?" Morgan asked Hunter.  
  
"I can't willingly give you away," Hunter protested.  
  
"You know, you are really beginning to vex me," Morgan replied.  
  
"You don't frighten me," Hunter replied quietly.  
  
"Oh, don't I?" Morgan asked, sensing a challenge.  
  
"If any part of you is Morgan, then I am not afraid," Hunter replied firmly.  
  
"You should be," she replied, smirking. "But I guess you're not even that intelligent."  
  
"Morgan." Bree interrupted. "Seeing as you aren't getting married just now, don't you think you should eat something?"  
  
Morgan looked away from Hunter, blinking in surprise, "Yes, I am quite hungry."  
  
Hunter smiled a bit at Bree, indicating his relief at her intervention, as Morgan wandered towards the kitchen.  
  
Distracted by food, the talk became peaceful and light. 


	70. A New Plan

Throughout the week, Hunter avoided the house as much as he could, stopping only to hear news of Morgan and the others. Then he would return to his own flat where he was working things out with his father, who was taking it surprisingly well, and Sky, who was not.  
  
Morgan was nearing the end of her pregnancy, from all external appearances, so the talk of what plans of action became more urgent and frequent. No doctor could be consulted, especially none who may have known that she had not had a term of nine months, but more like two. The search for a hedgewitch began, but none but the witches of Amyrath, few with any experience whatsoever with something as unusual for their purposes as childbirth, could be found.  
  
"We could try and research it ourselves?" Bree offered, tiredly glancing at the clock that read well past one in the morning.  
  
"Oh, yes." Killan replied, lazily sarcastic, "I'll be sure and check out 'The Idiot's Guide to Home Birthing Magical Children'. That might be helpful."  
  
Bree scowled, "Our only other option is to consult a doctor. And we don't even know if the baby would go all psycho-killer at the hospital."  
  
"We could just let one of the coven members try their hand," Robbie suggested.  
  
Cal shook his head, "Most of them aren't even trained as healers. It isn't exactly a specialty we encourage."  
  
"Liam has a lot of unusual gifts," Killan said, unexpectedly.  
  
"That he does," Cal agreed. "But I don't know if this would be one of them."  
  
"A lot of witches are endowed with gifts from the gods and goddesses of Greek Mythology, right?" Robbie conjectured.  
  
"There are many who have patron gods from that sect, yes," Cal replied.  
  
"From what we know of him, I would guess Aphrodite," Robbie surmised. "What if we could call upon Eileithyia or Artemis?"  
  
"Eileithyia?" Bree repeated, queering.  
  
"She was the actual goddess of childbirth, though Artemis has also occasionally leant a hand in her role as protector of children. She was also actually a daughter of Hera and Zeus, but not one of the main council," Robbie explained.  
  
"Do you think that would work?" Killan asked.  
  
Cal reluctantly replied, "If it would, Liam would be our best chance of a vassal. I've never seen one so acclimated to one path of magic."  
  
"Then it's decided," Bree said, heavily. "I hope this is the best choice."  
  
"It's our only choice," Cal replied firmly. "Unless you'd like to try your hand as an unassisted midwife."  
  
Bree shivered, "No thank you." 


	71. Recruitment

"I don't know," Liam said hesitantly after listening to Bree and Liadan's suggestion.

"Please," Bree implored. "There's no one else and we don't have much time."

"Liam, she's going to have that baby any day now," Liadan explained.

"But, how?" Liam asked, confused. "She only conceived a couple weeks ago."

"That is one of our greatest concerns. The baby is accelerating the term to such a degree that we fear the origin and nature of it's character. It could be a reincarnation or an otherworlder," Liadan said, in a breathless voice.

"I'm not sure I'm the one you need though," Liam stated regrettably. "I've never delivered a normal baby, let alone a supernatural one."

"Well, actually, this one might be easier," Bree imputed optimistically. "Seeing as the baby is scary developed, it might lend a hand in its own delivery."

"There isn't much a chance the forces that conceived this child will let it fail at this stage," Liadan agreed.

Liam nodded solemnly, much unlike his normal jovial self, "If you can discover no other plan, then I shall do my best. I hope the goddesses will be willing to be channeled for our service."

"Something tells me that this event is of importance enough for their notice," Bree said in a near-fearful tone.

"May it be to their favor and ours," Liadan added.


	72. Accessment

"So, he agreed?" Cal asked, pouncing up from the couch when they returned.

"Yes, yes," Liam said, walking in behind the two girls, "He did."

"Why is he here?" Cal asked, slightly suspicious.

"Well, he actually asked us if that meant he had to stay here, you know because we don't know when we'll need him," Bree smiled.

"Little did he know that he was volunteering," Liam continued in third person.

Bree looked around, "Where is she anyway?"

"Walking with Killan," Cal shrugged.

"You know I really thought he was going to give up on that whole 'favorite uncle' thing," Robbie sighed, "Seeing as the kid was evil incarnated."

"Quite the contrary," Cal said, rolling his eyes, "Killan thinks that this pre-birth counseling will help more being as the baby is so aware."

"Has anyone asked the baby about itself?" Bree queried. "Like what gender and so on?"

"It's not actually the baby, though," Liadan explained. "See, this is Morgan we're talking about, but with the inclinations of the fetus steering the facilities. When the baby is born, it won't recall anything, it won't have memories of this."

"Unless," Cal inserted, "It is a reincarnation. Then – "

When he didn't continue, Robbie prodded, "Then what?"

"Then we have a problem," Liam finished.


	73. Sidetalk

"What kind of problem?" Bree groaned. "Haven't there been enough plot twists at this point?"

Little fish nodded, "You're quite right. The baby would have shown signs of glowing by this point if it were a reincarnation, so you can rule that out."

"Thank god, now maybe this story can end!!" Robbie sighed, gratefully. "You know I had an offer to be in another story, where I got the girl, and I had to turn it down because this project was extended well past the intended plot."

"What do you mean where you got the girl? What am I?" Bree shrieked.

"Oops, I meant I was the protagonist, not that I got the girl," Robbie smiled sweetly.

"Sure that's what you meant," Bree rolled her eyes. "I would start a fight, but I don't waste my time on _secondary characters_."

"Bree," Robbie beseeched.

"Can we get back to the story now?" Cal sighed. "This is really about me and Morgan. If you want to keep arguing, find your own drama."

"Fiiine," Robbie and Bree sulked.


	74. Realizations

"We're back," Killan's voice rang through the hall.

"Oh, there they are. Liam, we should probably tell Morgan what your doing here, or she'll get suspicious," Liadan proposed.

"Hey, Liadan, where's Bran?" Cal queried, just realizing that he wasn't around.

"Hmm? Oh, he's upstairs resting," Liadan replied offhanded. Then she froze and looked at him peculiarly.

"What?" He finally asked, when she didn't say anything.

"You noticed," Liadan said quietly.

"Noticed what?" Morgan asked, entering.

"Noticed another human being's absence," Liadan replied.

"Is this a big thing for him or something?" Morgan asked, confused.

"He has never mentioned Bran before, ever," Liadan continued.

"That is really sad," Bree admonished.

Robbie nodded, "Yeah, that is kind of sad."

Bree patted him on the head, "Good boy. You should always agree with me. Then we wouldn't fight."

"You could agree with me," Robbie muttered.

"Hey! I told you two to stop trying to make this about you," Cal rebuked.

"See, ever since the incident with Giomanch, Sgath hasn't been able to deal with what happened," Liadan explained. "We had been fighting just before he started the assignment here about the Goddess knows what. Then he took up with Morgan, used it to make me angry, and I used Giomanch to get back at him. He took a lot of his anger out on Bran."

The listeners eyes turned angrily toward Cal as he tried to protest, so Liadan amended, "He didn't do anything to him. Just the opposite. He took no notice of him as if he didn't exist. It didn't really help that he had his brother's exact eyes."

"And so when Cal learned that Giomanch had fallen for Morgan the moment he saw her, despite his better judgment of course – " Liam broke off.

"It became a game of revenge," Bree sighed.

"And I was the pawn," Morgan finished.

"Wouldn't I know all this, though?" Cal shook his head. "I am in love with Morgan."

"No, you aren't," Morgan said quietly. "When you get jealous, it's the kind people have over toys. You give token declarations of love. You may think that you're in love, but it's just denial."

Cal looked to Killan, "Is that the baby or Morgan?"

"Baby," Killan replied after scanning the aura. "It obviously has given up hope on it's daddy and mommy being together."

"Wow, it's dealing with parental separation before it's even born? I haven't even gotten over my parents and I've had years," Bree said, slightly awed.


	75. Follow the Leader

"Hmm," Morgan said, looking at Liam, "And what are you doing here?"

Cal's head snapped out of the deep thought he'd entered, "Oh, Liam's going to deliver the baby for you. We figured he was the best choice."

Morgan stared at him for a very long, extended moment before nodding her assent, "That'll work."

Cal nodded, "I'm glad you approve." Then he stood for a second longer, and left the room.

Liadan sighed, "Maybe I shouldn't have pushed."

Bree shook her head, "No it was necessary at this juncture. I'll go after him."

Robbie held her back, "I think he doesn't want your kind of help right now. I'll go."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bree asked, but Robbie had left and Liam, Killan, Morgan, and Liadan were too occupied laughing to respond.


	76. Confessions

"Cal?" Robbie approached his still form, lying on his bed.

"Yeah?" The voice was calm, but a tremor betrayed another emotion: anxiety, confusion, fear?

"Are you alright?" Robbie pursued.

Cal sat up slightly, smiling, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, up until a minute ago, Morgan was your reason for living, literally," Robbie proposed, "and now you have been given an excellently accurate theory for why she was just a tool."

"Does that mean I am still in love with Liadan?" Cal asked.

Robbie shook his head, "You're asking the wrong person."

Cal looked at him, "Who should I ask?"

Robbie smiled slightly, "Yourself, you dope."

"Oh, that's no help at all," Cal grimaced. "I knew I loved her. I knew it. But now I don't know anything at all."

"It could be true that you love Morgan," Robbie reminded him.

"But it's not," Cal sighed. "I guess I knew, even when I knew, that I wasn't."

"You just lost me, but as long as that was a personal epiphany, I'm happy for you," Robbie smiled.

Cal didn't return the smile, "But she betrayed me."

"And we're talking about who now?" Robbie asked, confused.

"Liadan," Cal breathed.

"But weren't you on a break?" Robbie asked.

"That doesn't matter," Cal steamed. "She said the same thing, but it doesn't matter. And of ALL THE PEOPLE she could have chosen…"

"Did Liadan hurt you?" Robbie asked.

Cal looked at him oddly, "Uh, yes."

"Did you like being hurt?"

Cal's confusion deepened, "Uh, no."

"Then why did you try to do the same thing to Hunter?" Robbie asked.

"You are so simple," Cal sighed. "Revenge, of course."

"But it wasn't Hunter who wronged you," Robbie reminded him. "If you were going to punish someone, it should have been Liadan."

"But, what could I do to her?" Cal said helplessly.

"Hmm, ignore her and her kid for another witch?" Robbie theorized.

"Oh, I guess I did that," Cal admitted.

"Don't you think that enough people have been hurt?" Robbie asked.

"But, now Morgan has a little me," Cal reminded him.

"Morgan also has a Hunter," Robbie assured him. "He is a strong guy. He'll be able to find the strength to raise any child of Morgan's as his own."

"But I don't think you could say the same of me. I've done nothing for Bran."

"Bran is still young," Robbie smiled. "He needs a father figure."

"But, there's still the problem of Liadan," Cal winced. "She can't ever forgive all of what I've done, and haven't."

"Liadan is much stronger than you think," Robbie contradicted. "She's been waiting for you a long time and I think she deserves her reward."

"You know, you make a lot of sense," Cal said, looking slightly surprised.

Robbie smirked, "Aren't you glad that I came instead of Bree?"

Cal shuttered, "Uh, that girl has sharper claws then any feline I've met."


	77. Delivery

Shortly after Cal had collected himself, they returned to the main room to find the others snacking on delivered pizzas.

When looked at peculiarly, Bree defended, "We were really hungry."

Cal shook his head, "What about all that food that we bought?"

"Too much effort," Killan replied, pulling another piece from the box.

Robbie rolled his eyes, but grabbed a piece and sat down next to Bree.

Morgan shook and started blinking rapidly.

Cal looked at her in concern, "Hey, are you okay?"

Morgan shook her head, "The baby's energy just suddenly completely receded."

"Depression?" Bree suggested. "Well, I always felt like crawling into a ball…"

Morgan grabbed her stomach and began breathing hard, "No, much worse."

"It's coming? Now? Here?" Robbie panicked.

"Oh, no," Cal sighed as Morgan's water broke. "This'll never come out of the sofa."

Liadan gave him a cruel glare, and he continued, "Not that that matters."

"Liam, are you ready?" Liadan asked. "Not that it matters, because it is happening now, either way."

Liam scowled and pushed the pizza boxes off the table to make room for his incantation book. Liadan watched the pepperoni pizza fall on its face to the floor and glared at Cal, daring him to comment. Cal looked away, trying not to be too concerned about the wrong things.


	78. Labor

Bree and Robbie stood off to the side, trying to stay out of everyone's way. Liadan and Killan were trying to soothe Morgan, Liam was flipping through the book rapidly looking for the right spell, and Cal was using Spot Shot on the stains the pizza had left.

Bree pointed to Cal and snickered, "What do you think? Displacement of concern?"

Robbie nodded, but looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" Bree asked.

Robbie shook his head, "I don't know, I just feel like something is missing."

Bree nodded, "I am kind of feeling that, too."

They both paused, then looked at each other, "Hunter."

"Shit," Robbie said, dashing to the house phone. He dialed the number that he had always called for the circle update, but couldn't get through.

"Shouldn't we call her dad, too?" Bree asked.

Robbie looked over at her, "He doesn't remember her, so it would really seem like kidnapping."

"I was talking about Ciaran. But did she erase Mary K's memory?" Bree asked frantically.

"She didn't say so," Robbie shrugged.

"I'll call and ask," Bree said, dialing her cell phone.

Robbie smiled, imagining the phone call if she didn't remember.

"Mrs. Rowlands?" Bree paused. "Yes, it's me, Bree. Is Mary K there?"

Robbie wondered how Mrs. Rowlands would justify knowing Bree without Morgan to have been the introducer, but tried to concentrate on the problem at hand. Ciaran.

Robbie looked back over to the commotion and realized Liam must have succeeded, because he was calmly monitoring Morgan's progress. Killan didn't look terribly required, so he called him over, rather than try and interrupt Cal's frantic dusting.

"Could you call your father and Hunter?" Robbie asked. "I can't get Hunter on the phone and I don't even know if Ciaran has a phone."

Killan nodded, "I could, but I don't think that it's really necessary."

"Huh?" Robbie asked.

Killan smiled, "All the baby really needs is me." Faced with a scowl, he continued, "That and Morgan has been projecting since she went into labor. So much in fact, that I have a terrible headache."

"And that means - ?" Robbie asked, tired of Killan's perplexing reasoning.

"That they are here," Killan said, turning him to face the two new arrivals.


	79. Sedative Please

(A/N: Happy New Year!)

"How is she?" Hunter asked worriedly.

"Has it come yet?" Ciaran asked, also obviously concerned.

Bree nodded, "Morgan's fine, the labor only started recently."

Hunter eyes left Morgan for a second to regard Cal, who was currently cleaning the windows. Robbie followed his gaze, "Yeah, he's been like that for awhile. We thought it best to leave him alone."

Hunter nodded and walked over to Morgan. Kneeling he placed his hand on her forehead, brushing away the condensation that had formed, "How are you doing?"

Morgan's eyes looked to his, "Damn baby left me to deal with the hard part."

Hunter smiled, "It is occupied with other things, too, just now."

"Isn't there some kind of spell to make this easier, and I don't know, less painful?!" Morgan screeched.

Liam looked over from the base of the couch, "I already told you, Morgan. The baby has a magical shield around it. It's not going to let anything get through."

"Then give me some of the old fashioned sedatives," Morgan replied.

"You know we can't get those. And it's not a good idea to have you less than completely aware," Liam reminded her.

"Well, I hope you're happy. Because I am completely aware of the pain," Morgan glared.

Ciaran came to stand behind Hunter, "Has she been like this for long?"

"Spiteful and vicious?" Liam asked.

Ciaran chuckled while Morgan scowled, "I meant nearly fully dilated."

"Don't know what you mean, but sure," Liam replied.

"I thought you were going to channel," Ciaran said.

"I did, and I will again," Liam replied. "It's just very tiring and I was afraid if I didn't take a break I wouldn't be able to sustain it when it really counted."

"That is probably advisable," Ciaran nodded. "Why don't you lie down for a bit. We can call you when birth is imminent."

Liam nodded gratefully and collapsed onto the other couch.


	80. Brother to Brother

"So, how about we play a game?" Killan suggested. When he received a collectively odd stare, he continued, "Well this is taking forever!"

"Sorry that this is inconveniencing you!" Morgan said, sarcastically.

"Uh – that isn't what I meant," Killan replied.

"Settle down, children," Ciaran said from his seat on the other side of the room.

"You know, I really thought that this would be faster. Seeing as the baby was in such a rush to be born and all," Bree mused.

Robbie nodded, "I have to agree."

Hunter stood up and walked over to Cal, who was shaking out the rugs on the porch, "Cal, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Cal snapped.

"Then why are you killing that rug?" He asked as he watched Cal shake so hard, strings were snapping off.

"I'm not _killing_ it, I'm _cleaning_ it," Cal corrected.

"Look, I know that this is stressful – " Hunter started.

"I'm not stressed," Cal replied, flapping the rug even harder. "I just thought since I have nothing else to do, I should clean. Ever since we got rid of the housekeeper this place has been getting messy."

Hunter sighed, "Yeah, whatever you say."

Cal stopped shaking the rug and looked over at him cautiously, "So, how is she? Morgan, I mean."

Hunter was relieved he'd finally said something that wasn't nonsense, "As well as can be expected. It should be over soon."

"That's good," Cal said, letting out the air he'd been holding.

"So do you want to tell me the real reason you're freaking out," Hunter said.

Cal snorted, "I don't particularly want to talk to you about anything, but I guess I have no choice. You probably won't go away otherwise."

Hunter nodded, "That's probably true. I am annoyingly persistent."

"The thing is," Cal paused and looked down, "The thing is, that if something happens to her, it's going to be my fault."

Hunter nodded, "Yeah, that is true."

"You didn't have to agree so readily!" Cal said, annoyed. "But, I wouldn't have believed you if you disagreed. What if all of this is because of the spells that were used to bring me back? And on top of that those fertility spells? I mean, we all know that this pregnancy has been - abnormal."

"Interesting choice of words," Hunter replied, sarcastically.

"Stop joking around!" Cal shouted.

"Sorry, continue," Hunter said.

"So, if Morgan dies – "

"Woah, who said anything about dying?" Hunter said, jumping up.

"It happens," Cal replied.

"Well it's not going to happen here," Hunter replied vehemently.

"Now who's in denial," Cal replied, turning back to the rug. "You need to work out your own issues before you try and help with mine.


	81. The Long Awaited End

_Dies? _The word swarmed viciously inside Hunter's mind leaving no room for any other thought. _Morgan is too strong to die in childbirth, though this particular case seems to be breaking a lot of rules. We should have exterminated the risk while we had the chance! I haven't been able to really get back together with her. What if she dies thinking that I don't care? What if the time I held her as she told me she was pregnant was the last time I ever hold her? And what did I do? I pushed her away coldly. She CAN'T die._

Hunter marched back into the room where everyone crowded anxiously around Morgan. To him, she was still so beautiful, covered in sweat, hair all over the place, and delivering the child of his brother. Wait – delivering!

Hunter rushed over to the couch. Liam was back into professional mode and besides Bree, who was muttering calming words to Morgan, the room was silent as everyone held their breath.

"Waaaah!" The silence was broken by the first cry from surprisingly normal looking child that emerged. As everyone's eyes were drawn to the new arrival, Hunter noticed two figures collapse – Liam, in complete exhaustion, and Morgan, who he hoped was just resting. Running to her side, he felt for her pulse.

"Morgan!" Hunter cried, despairingly. "She's not breathing!" Upon a closer look, Hunter noticed her life force pouring out. "What's happening!"

Ciaran, who had taken his granddaughter into his arms, swallowed deeply. "It's being absorbed by the baby."

Accusing eyes fell on the child, Robbie spoke out, "She's killing her?"

"The child just needs more energy and is taking it instinctively," Ciaran said, trying to calm his panicked voice.

"What is she, a succubus!" Bree shrieked. "Can't you do something?"

Cal's voice entered the conversation, "She just needs to feed." Cal took her in his own arms and placed a hand over her chest. In awe they watched as a steady stream of white steam passed between the two.

Liadan cried softly as she watched Cal's stance become weaker. Eventually he sat down, too tired to stand any longer. When at last they saw the connection break and the baby close her eyes, Ciaran went to pick up the baby from the limp arms of Cal and passed him to Killan.

Approaching Cal's unconscious form, he sighed in relief. "He'll survive." Then turning to Morgan, he placed a hand over her temple and shot sparks of purple, jolting her body. Morgan's eyes opened sleepily, "Is it over? Thank the Goddess!"

Everyone laughed in relief. Killan brought the baby to rest in Morgan's arms and she looked into the innocent face of her daughter.

"What are you going to name her?" Bree asked, wiping the tears of fear and relief from her eyes.

Morgan gently extended her hand to clasp Hunter's. Smiling shyly up at him, she asked, "What do you think?"


End file.
